


What's A Slave, To It's King

by saragapen



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gumlee - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, Very dark content, it gets a lot better after a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saragapen/pseuds/saragapen
Summary: You might wanna endure the first 4 ish chapters cuz their shit but it gets good, I'm sure.Gumball finally gets to change highschool and start a new but was it worth it? Downgrading from a very posh and rich area, Barnaby Gumball moves to a ghetto like town where all though everything looks bad, his life gets far better with friends like Fionna, Cake, and even Marshall who help along the way.A gumlee high school au where they are all humans.WARNING! This Story Contains; sexual themes, homosexual content, dark themes, trigger warnings (drinking, cutting, drugs, etc). Readers discretion has been advised





	1. I ✥ Please Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the shitty chapter, it should get A LOT better after the third chapter

✥✥✥

  
  
            "P-please... No! Stop... I-I-... You can have all my money!"

 

Punches.

 

            "A-AAH! N-no! I'm sorry! I'll finish it on time...! Your homework I'll do that too! H-help you cheat on your tests to?!"

 

Uncontrollable sobs.

 

            "Shut your faggot mouth!!"

 

Pleads.

 

            "No please! Stop!"

 

Bruises.

 

            "This is your fault!"

 

Rips and tears

 

            "But what did I-I do...?!"

 

Blood...

✥✥✥

            It's been like this ever since I could remember... Daily beat ups over money, lack of completed tasks or over the fact that I was smarter, was common. But the most frustrating part about this all is that more than the majority of the times... It's for no reason. None. Nada. Nothing. At fucking. All. They just pull me into a corner, shove me into a locker, lock it and then just leave... Just. Fucking. Leave. You’d think that would be hard considering my large stature, but you’d be surprised by what a lot of force can do.

 

            Honestly... I'd love being locked away from everything and finally be able to be at peace... If it weren't for my crippling fear of tight spaces. Within minutes I'd be on the floor (If possible) gasping for air and knocking on the cold and harsh metal to be let out, only to be mocked by the others laughter as it faded away, further, and further. Glob... I just want to... Want to... Want to rip off all their heads!! Is it my well kept fluorescent hair? My clothes? My favourite colour? The fact I'm smarter than them? Or even far richer than them?! That drives them to taunt me in such a way? At least the teachers were on my side, to which I'm very grateful.

 

            Whatever it was, I don't have to worry about it anymore. Finally, with days and days of begging and nagging my parents to change my school, I'm being transferred! Barnaby Gumball will finally be able to study and be at peace in a school where I'm not everyone's punching bag! No worries! No fears!

 

            As the annoying alarm clock rang, I was knocked out of my thoughts about the past. I had been awake for an hour now and had prepared everything for this day the previous night. I didn't really have anyone but myself in this giant mansion, so no one came to wake me up and wish me good luck like I'd normally would've liked or gotten. Sometimes it's nice to be alone but when you never have anyone around you for months on end, it gets very lonely...

 

            Don't get me wrong, I have a very 'loving' family, well, mom and sis sure love me and accept me... My dad though... He's definitely a dad... He's never really liked me... You see, I was born from a woman that my dad was dating after marrying my mom for four years and having my sis for two years. Her name I was told was Pepper Montoya. Mother told me that she was a beautiful woman. Natural bright pearl white hair that bobbed just below her jaw, it shone like the moonlight ribbons in the ebony sky. She often streaked her hair with red to match my dad's, though, it would never be able to be as richly natural red as his ever was. I guess that's why my hair is so pink... You can even see separate strands of white and red in my hair too! It's so unnaturally natural! Back to the main topic though. I wasn't told what happened in detail but all I knew was that she was supposedly in some sort of underground crime thing and was caught and sentenced to life long jail. The court, nor she knew that she was already two months pregnant when she was caught. when they did find out was when she tried escaping, hurting herself in the process and was forced into a hospital. As an 'apology' for messing up and sending a pregnant woman to jail, she was sentenced free of all charges. As anyone would do, she went to my dad for a home to stay in, for the love she longed for, and for the care she'd need to protect me. My dad didn't accept her, nor did he agree to pay for child support, he didn’t have much of a say in it though. My mother took her in and cared for her instead. She wasn't happy with it at first but due to circumstances, they tolerated each other -actually turning in to great friends later on! Sadly, my actual mother didn't survive the operation, thus forcing me into my dad's custody (which he didn't want what so ever, he was already dealing with my sister, he didn't want to deal with me too) ever since then, he's just hated me. Hated me for being born. Hating me for reminding him of Pepper. You should've seen the look on his face when my mom finally suggested transferring me to a different school, he was so fucking. Happy. Not even a week passed, and I was tossed into this mansion, that he owned, in the middle of a very run down and ghetto-like area. Mom wanted to come along but dad being a dad, he forbid it. Apparently, he'll be sending money monthly and not any small pocket money, a grand amount of money. Guess he wants me gone that bad, huh? Just so child care won't be a stick up his ass, he also told my uncle, Lennon Grabenstein, to do a monthly check up that would supposedly last a week. "He's not that bad, just hard to understand" as my mother usually tells me. He's a maniac! He's just like my dad, being his cousin and all, he hates me just as much as he hates my dad! Just like my dad’s hate for me, Lennon’s hate for me is over Pepper too: she was his ex that he never got over.

 

            You might be wondering why I'm doing all this instead of just going to the cops and reporting a case, possibly making everything all normal? _Are you insane_?! My dad owns the richest company up to date! A candy making company that goes by the name 'the Kandy Kingdom' that has a reputation to uphold. If I were to even _think_ of doing so and getting negative media attention towards myself, which would result questioning my dad and then his company, he'll certainly torture me! Not kill, but torture! Now, you may be wondering how a candy company makes sooo much money just by selling candy? Well, candy is what they sell but the type of candy ranges from sugary sweets to nose candy and even adult fun time candy... Not the 'cleanest' of companies you'll find...

 

            with a deep sigh, I slide off my bed and on to the cold wood floor. My toes curl on contact and my body instantly wants me to wrap myself back into the heavenly blanket cocoon. I push those urges aside and make my way to the bathroom, doing my normal daily routine. A quick steamy shower, brushing my teeth bright white, doing my hair, and fixing my braces. After all of that, I made my way to my closet and picked out a simple outfit, a white button up shirt, baby blue sweatshirt that had three white stripes on my right upper arm on top of that, making sure to take out the collar, some beige skinny jeans and finally a pair of black high tops. I was contemplating wearing my navy-blue sweater vest instead, but I already looked nerdy as it was. Thank God, I had contacts instead of my glasses. They weren't the thick frame but still, nerdy none the less. Even though I'd rather not wear my glasses, I still kept them on me since my eyes didn't like contacts. After a few hours, they start to sting and blur my vision further than they already are. So, whenever that happens, I just whip out my glasses and replace them with my contacts. I don't really have to wear them throughout the school day (the contracts usually last the entire school day) but it's better safe than sorry. With my glasses in my bag and my bag on my shoulders, I put in my contacts before gliding down the stairs and into my kitchen, I grabbed a piece of bread, spread some strawberry jam (which I made at home and was pretty proud of) on it and quickly scarfed it down before grabbing my wallet, shoving it in my back pocket, and making my way to the front door. I grabbed the keys that lay inside an elegantly designed pot on the small table next to the entrance door. With a slight cling against the porcelain rock, the keys were in my hands and I made my way out the house. I locked the door with the keys and slid them into my pocket, making sure my wallet was in there as well. Once that was checked, I made my long journey towards the starting of my new junior school year, well, I'm joining in half way but still. New school, new year.

 

            There were no houses around my own, you had to walk a few blocks before you could spot some sort of civilization. About ten minutes of walking, minimum, you'd be able to see your first house, along with many others. Remember how I said I lived in a run-down ghetto-like community? Yea, I wasn't kidding. The houses looked as though their frames could barely hold themselves up. They weren't large at all, two stories yes, but very skinny. They could barely hold two bedrooms, a kitchen, a combined dining room and living room and if they’re very lucky, maybe a basement. The side walk was all cracked, the grass around it a putrid brown. Nothing about this area seemed the least bit welcoming, let alone safe.

 

            Reaching the bus stop wasn't hard, but the wait for it to arrive was. I had only waited a maximum of five minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. Everyone that walked by, which was an about three people and an annoying little kid, gave me suspicious glares as if I had robbed their houses and had been let free of any charges. I swear, the only thing missing in this scene is a tumble weed, and I wouldn't be surprised if one did end up rolling in front of me.

 

            I hate getting out my house, it's always so nerve wrecking to be noticed by others for being strange or popping out because your hair is naturally not normal. I wish my sister were here... She always knows how to move and act, so I would stay comfortable, she even knew how to deal with people, unlike me, who always messed his words up or stumbled over absolutely nothing and further made a joke out of himself. I barely spoke anyways though, I'm either too ‘shy’ to speak or too nervous I'll mess up my words, which was all the time. On top of that, my insecurity over my braces makes me want to keep my mouth shut all the time. Even though I asked for the wiring to be clear, the little silver fillings still shine through. My sister actually could have come with me here, my dad was even willing to do so but I refused. She had a university to attend to on the total opposite side of this place that would take about a two-hour drive daily and I didn't want to be a nuisance furthermore than I already have been. If she were here, I'd always stick with her as if someone had glued me to her with no feasible way of separation. Pathetic? Very.

 

            The puke yellow school bus turned the corner, stopping right in front of me and swinging its doors open to reveal a very groggy and pissed off looking driver. He looked as though he hadn't bathed in a long while, skin dried and cracking, white tank top turned puke-ish green from all the sweat and grease accumulated from the pale skin, green shorts with unidentifiable stains which almost made it look like he was wearing cameo-shorts. "Hurry the fuck on. I ain't waitin' all day for yer ass to enter." The obese driver spat out, making me rush inside the bus only to be engulfed in the scent of sweat and piss. Ew. I cautiously walked down the aisle, finding not a single spot to sit in. After a bit more walking, I noticed one in the far back of the vehicle, phew! I rushed to the seat, ignoring all stares and odd looks, before taking the seat, well... Almost. There was another person sitting there, looking out the window with head phones on and not a care in the world about his surrounding. His music was awfully loud, I could almost make out the word and to me, they didn't sound pleasant at all. With a tap on the other's shoulder, he turned to look at the finger that was atop his shoulder before following up the arm and connecting line of sight with mine. He had deep auburn brown eyes which were complemented and deepened by dark eye bags. He probably hadn't slept well the past few days or had been partying all night since the past two days were the weekend. His hair was shaggy and untamed, ebony strands scattered all around, screaming to be brushed. His crisp jaw could probably cut glass if it wanted to and his high cheek bones, combined with everything else, gave him the appearance of a Greek god with dark tan skin. His bony fingers smoothly slid off one side of the headphones earpiece before cocking up a brow at me in both annoyance and curiosity.

 

            "What do you want?" Oh, glob... His voice was heavenly smooth, deep, and musical. Each word escaped his mouth like a symphony, enjoyed by everyone, even those who despised music.

 

            "I-I... Can I sit h-here...?" I stuttered, pointing out to the empty seat beside him. Great Gumball. Just fucking great. Did you really have to stutter?! The others rigid lips twisted into a quirky smirk, letting out a deep yet quiet cackle. He slid back his headphone, returning his gaze outside right after nodding a "yeah, go ahead"

 

            A bright smile appeared on my lips and I quickly took my seat. I wasn't pushed to the ground! If I'd asked for a spot like this in my other school, they would've forced me to sit on the ground. As soon as my hips made contact to the uncomfortable grey, fake leather seat, everyone, who had been watching and listening contently, let out a gasp. All of their faces showing extreme fear and... Concern? The boy from beside me looked up and in a blink of an eye, all of them turned their heads to the front and whispered to one another in a very hushed manner. The driver lets out an annoyed sigh, sending a glare at me through the rear-view mirror before starting the bus and heading to the next stop. Uh oh... That's never a good sign...

✥✥✥

 


	2. II ✥ Who is She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't have put any more of my concern to this subject anymore if it weren't for the two Love birds to start making out right next to me. Now my pants were getting dirtied, my mind was being scarred and I was feeling disgusted for no reason. If this were a park and not a dirty, smelly school bus, maybe I would've thought they were cute-... Scratch that. I don't think

✥✥✥

 

I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

 

            The bus ride was awfully awkward from there on. I was going to listen to my music like I had originally planned but unfortunately, my head phones were forgotten at home -I knew I forgot something! So, like a creep, I decided to look around at the vast and beautiful bus that had so many hidden wonders and surprises. If you couldn't tell, that was sarcastic. My eyes would occasionally dart from seat to seat, looking at all the people, each one of them looking as if their souls were ripped out of them. None of them were excited for the new day to come nor for the events that were held in them. I could see some head bobbing here and there, some gossipers talking (from where I found out that the purple haired kid is not to be trusted and only to be called LSP, otherwise you'll have rumours about you shoved up your ass for years and years) some speed texters and a dude who seemed awfully into punk; with his head half shaved, silver dyed hair and even all black attire. Self-note: don't mess with LSP and the silver punk.

 

            So far in the day, I have not found a single reason as to why everyone made such a big deal of me sitting next to-... I haven't even gotten his name! You know you're fucked when you think you have a crush on someone whose name you don't even know. The only odd thing I caught on to was his occasional glances towards me like he was checking me out. Pfft. As if. Maybe he wanted to start up a conversation? Is that why?? Maybe he's just lonely and no one ever really wants to talk to him... I know how that feels... That would explain why everyone was surprised when he finally got a friend. Or someone to talk to... I'll talk to him.

 

            But...

 

            What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm a weirdo gay like everyone else does...? That would explain why he hasn't said anything. Is it maybe because I stink...? I had to sneak a whiff of myself to check if I stunk but I accidentally ended up taking in  _his_  scent. Sweet baby glob... His body spray smelt so sexy... All the confidence I had to strike up a conversation had just disappeared and I was like putty that he could do anything with...

 

            My thoughts came to a screeching halt as the bus came to a screeching stop, nearly ripping my ear drums open. God, that sound was absolutely horrible! I guess that's why everyone either had their headphones in their ears or were actually deaf by now, just like me.

 

            I had been too busy trying to fix my ear to notice that someone was standing right next to me, glaring daggers that could physically feel protruding into me. "What's the meaning of this, Marshall?" I looked up to see who the voice had belonged to and there she stood, looking almost exactly like the punk male that I mentioned earlier on. Her head wasn't shaved though, but it was clipped back from the sides and to the back of her head to resemble the shaved head of the male. "Marshall, hello!" She nearly screeched, her voice was so god damn annoying, it was far worse than the bust stopping itself. You know those blonde girls who have extra high-pitched voices that dripped with extreme attitude and bitchiness, always smacking on gum far too loudly? Yes, her voice was grosser than that.

 

            The man, that I'd presume is Marshall, looked up and raised up a brow at the female, intrigued by her misfit. "Don't worry babe." Oh... He's straight... I honestly don't know what I'd expected from this God-like-man who now had his head phones off and his lips held the sexiest smirk and I just-... " I’ve got you a first-class seat on my lap." Can I have it instead-... Shut up Gumball! You’re not even gay! Jesus!

 

            "Why don't you give it to him, I'm sure he'd like it." What a little bitch. Like, I know I would but that doesn't mean you have to put it out there. None the less, she took her seat on Marshall's lap, putting her feet on my lap and snuggling into Marshall's chest. How dare she. Not only were her shoes probably dirty, but they absolutely did not match her outfit.

 

            God... I really do fucking hate her for no reason, don't I?

 

            Ugh... The first hour of school-but-not-school going excellent.

 

            I wouldn't have put any more of my concern to this subject anymore if it weren't for the two Love birds to start making out right next to me. Now my pants were getting dirtied, my mind was being scarred and I was feeling disgusted for no reason. If this were a park and not a dirty, smelly school bus, maybe I would've thought they were cute-... Scratch that. I don't think Marshall looks good with this chick at all, even though they both looked like a Greek god and goddess.

 

            I guess my face was showing how disgusted I looked because the girl stopped her action and turned to me with a rather annoyed look. "You." She dug the heel of her shoe right in the seat, the side of her shoe pressing right up against my crotch and forcing my attention on her, violating my personal space. "Got a problem?"

 

            Yes, actually. You're being a major bitch. "No..."

 

            "Good. Now be a good fucking nerd and keep your eyes on something you can actually have and experience."

 

            I had no balls to speak or think of another cocky saying any further. The major surge of confidence I had to even be able to think of things so mean just drained right out of me when I realized that everyone was staring right at me. Fear and panic kicked in, I wasn't used to having any attention at all and now all of a sudden, I'm surrounded by judgmental and amused gazes and it's just so hard to be myself. Self-confidence was dropping down just like my head had, staring into my lap as I idly sat in my seat. The Ivory haired girl's foot had yet to be moved and my nails needed to stop digging themselves into my own thighs in retaliation to how anxious I was feeling.

 

            In times like these, I wish I had my sister.

 

            The worrying was all for nought as a slight glance from Marshall changed everyone's gazes to look ahead, only leaving his own and his presumed lover's eyes. "Ash, how many times have I told you not to swear in front of me?" By how Marshall sounded, he seemed awfully mad at such a minor thing. Weird. Ironic since I'm the furthest thing from normal. "He looks like he's had more than enough as it is..." His hand brushed against my cheek, moving to cup my face, and turning me to face him. Gentle movement yet such a strong grip, it was... Very comforting. "That looks like it hurt dude..." Shit! My hand quickly pushed Marshall's aside harshly and covered the bruise on my cheek with my own hand. The same bruise I had gotten that almost ended me up in the hospital and helped get me to this new school. I can't believe I forgot to cover it up with make up-... Cover up! The bruise looked a lot better than it did from before but it was still sore.

 

            "It's nothing, j-just go back to... That...!" I was beyond flustered at this point and didn't want any more attention. I just wanted this God forsaken bus to stop in front of the school so I could rush out.

 

            'Ash' just rose a brow, glancing over me in both shock and annoyance. "Are you... Not going to do anything...?" Marshall just shrugged, causing a jaw dropping reaction from many. What...? Is he supposed to be mad at me for stopping him from invading my personal space?

 

            Before 'ash' could protest against Marshall's action, he had locked their lips together in another disgusting make-out. Which, I wouldn't have cared about this time if her God damn foot hadn't had started rubbing against me simultaneously. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm acting like a typical virgin! Which I may just be. I don't even like this-... FUCKING STOP! -I don't have a boner you perverts!

 

            I sat there frozen in utter shock, having a challenging time believing that this bitch, had the audacity to try and grind her foot against me, in front of her fucking boyfriend. My eyes were glued to her movements and my face held both a distressed and petrified look, I suppose Marshall noticed this and spoke again. "Ashley... You're fucking disgusting... Trying to get the newbie a hard on so he gets humiliated in front of everyone? Real great." He harshly pushed her legs off and away from me as he glared down at Ashely. Ashley just lets out a 'cute' giggle and winked at Marshall, which he only responded with a groan and an eye roll.

 

            "You were jealous, weren't you, babe? I know you like it when I make you jealous~" the two went back and forth from there on, doing that stupid couple thing where they start off arguing and then go in a competition on who can say 'I love you more' last. Or at least I thought...

 

            Me? I still sat there in shock. Thinking. I just-... I could've been back where I started from... I could've been humiliated for the rest of my school life! Just because I was such a fucking pussy. Again. I couldn't even man up to actually say stop... I feel so disgusted with myself.

 

✥✥✥  
_Dig._  
_Dig._  
_Dig._  
_Dig your nails deeper into your arms, Barnaby._  
✥✥✥

 

            Everyone watching probably thinks that I'm disgusting now... Like I enjoy that a girl was grinding her foot up against me... I felt so violated now that everything was fully and finally registered into my brain. Everyone probably took pictures or videos of me when this was happening... I'm going to get bullied again, aren't I? I'm so fucking pathetic. And here I thought maybe I could possibly make a friend or two here.

 

✥✥✥  
_Tap._  
_Tap._  
_Tap._  
_Tap your foot faster, Barnaby._  
✥✥✥

 

            I'll probably be pushed into lockers again. I'll be beaten up and sore again. Maybe this time I’ll lose a couple of my teeth... It's not like any one would care...? Well... My sister would... But she's not here... Maybe if I just get it over with when I get home, I'd end up making everyone's lives better...? 

 

             No. 

            No. 

            No. 

            No. 

            I can't! Not right now! School hasn't even started yet! I can't do this right now! I can't relapse. Please don't do this mind. Just calm down. Take a deep breath and stop-...

 

✥✥✥  
_Stop._  
_Just stop already._  
_Why don't you do us all a favour, hm?_  
_Stop breathing._  
✥✥✥

 

            I couldn't help but chant the word 'No' repeatedly, trying to shut my mind up and stop a panic attack from happening but it wasn't working. Why do my stupid panic attacks get triggered by the stupidest of _fucking_ things!? This entire thing wasn't even huge! I can't stop myself anymore... I just want to go home-...

 

            I'm not sure if I should be happy or super angry but I was harshly pushed off my seat, knocking me out of my panic attack and bringing me back to reality. I looked over to see an unfazed Marshall and Ashley with a shit eating grin I just wanted to rip off her disgusting face. She put me through that! I should-... I shouldn't blame my issues on others...

 

            I quietly stood up and looked around, only to realize that everyone was heading off the bus and outside to a giant, old, school building. Ashely didn't really say another word, just stood up and pushed me back a little so I could stand with her in the tight pathway of the bus, regardless of me having a taller stature, she was still a lot more intimidating. She gave me one final look up and down before blowing me a kiss and sliding two of her fingers into my pocket, in turn, bringing me closer to herself. Like usual, I didn't do anything, I just quietly held on to my backpack and looked away from the other. "Call me~" she's a bitch.

 

            Marshall, on the other hand, struggled to give a shit. He just slid his head phones back on and stood up, raising a brow at me as if to ask whether I was going to move or not. I just gave a silent nod and started walking down the given path, shamefully looking at the ground as I exited the bus -feeling eyes bore into the back of my head.

 

            I just want this day to be ok. If not good.

 

✥✥✥

 

 


	3. III ✥ A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I met this... Girl. Friend? I don't know what she is. I met her the period before this, math class, and ever since then she's been following and showing me around this school. She was short and pudgy, very curvy in fact but it was quite attractive rather than something that could be used to be made fun of. She had long locks of golden hair that reached below her butt and the most gorgeous facial features I have ever seen on a woman besides my mother and my sister. Glob. Why is she hanging with such a dork like me?

✥✥✥

 

I mean... It wasn't that bad?

 

            The day went off normal. The good normal. My classes sure seemed like they were going to be really stressful but I'll manage it. It's not arduous work, just very tedious right now. It's the type of work you really don't need to do and you'd be better off not doing but the teachers are just shit eating monster who will dock marks off if you don't do it BUT won't give you marks for doing it. How is this fair? So far, the first two period teachers are ok. You do your work and take down the notes off the board and you're good, pretty laid back too. They seemed very sweet so far and I'm sure, if I did my best, I'd get on their good side in no time!

 

            "Yo, Barnaby!"

 

            I met this... Girl. Friend? I don't know what she is. I met her the period before this, math class, and ever since then she's been following and showing me around this school. She was short and pudgy, very curvy in fact but it was quite attractive rather than something that could be used to be made fun of. She had long locks of golden hair that reached below her butt and the most gorgeous facial features I have ever seen on a woman besides my mother and my sister. Glob. Why is she hanging with such a dork like me?

 

            Apparently, all the boys on the football team and in the school, in general, are scared of competing against her. Odd. She's horrible at math, I tried explaining the question to her but she just wasn't getting it. Though she's very persistent and very dedicated about what she does, I gotta give it to her for that.

 

            I currently sat with said female at a cafeteria table. I was supposed to be eating and paying attention to her talk but I was doing neither of those two things. It wasn't until I was shaken violently by two strong hands that I snapped out of my thoughts, finally giving the attention she needed. "Hey! What's got you all bonked up?  I've been calling your name for ages now!" She sighed and let go of me, walking back to the spot she had sat in, right in front of me, before taking her seat and recollecting herself. "Anyways. Don't you have anything to eat? I don't suggest you buy the disgusting food from the cafeteria. They rip you off and even I can shit out better food than they can cook."

 

            I looked down at the cool grey table, admiring its simplicity and lack of food that was supposed to be my lunch. "Well... I did plan on buying something." Lies. "But hearing how bad the food is, I'd rather not." Do I still really have to lie to her when I've just met her? I don't even remember her name properly! Oh well, it's better if I don't worry her then get her involved in my shitty issues. I've never really eaten a lot. It just seems like a waste of time and energy. My mother always forced me to eat, no matter how many times I said I wasn't hungry but she is a mother after all. She knows how to make me eat. Besides, I didn't like making my mother do more than she's already done for me so I only argue once and then eat what's given without caring what it was. I miss her already... I miss her home cooked meals... I miss her voice asking me if I was hungry... I don't want to be alone here... God... I hate my dad so much! But it is what it is. I asked for this.

 

            The girl gave me a big grin, show casing her one chipped tooth on the front. "You can have some of mines then! Cake always packs in A LOT of food for me (which I eat all of) but I don't mind sharing it with you!"

 

            My head instantly shoots up at her, watching her in both extreme shock and confusion. What the actual fuck is wrong with her?! Sure, she's chubby but not  _that_ fat. I thought she was going to save all that food to give to all her other friends. Like, at least 10 more people. And on top of that, she's sharing? With me? She met me an hour ago! Wow...

 

            I gave her a cautious side smile before shaking my head no and she simply handed a wrap over to me. "Thank but I don-..." I was about to show my gratitude to her and kindly deny her offer but she interrupted me.

 

            "No. You're going to eat this whether you like it or not. I don't like my friends starving or not eating with me." She then popped open a bottle of pop and started chugging it down.

 

            "A... Friend...?" A small giddiness arose in me and I don't know why but I felt warm. It was very weird. I mean, I think I had a friend once? Maybe. Well, I hung around this person named Carl Bunsen who was always kinda baked (baked as in high on whatever drug) and would usually use my money but... Yea... I like this feeling better than the one I had with him...

 

            "Well, yeah! You're super kind! Super smart and even super cool! I'm totally your friend! And besides, it was your first day, right?" I nodded, having told her that earlier in class. "Then it's great to have friends on the first day to guide you around!" She gulped down another large swig of her pop before nudging the wrap further towards me. "Go on."

 

            My smile only seemed to grow larger as I picked the wrap up, the others face mirroring my own. "Thank you." I softly spoke, unwrapping the wrap. I don't usually eat but I guess I can do it today? I even ate breakfast so it wouldn't be too bad, right? I softly took a bite of my food, totally unaware of what was inside but holy shit did it taste good! We both nommed on our lunches until a realization popped up in my head: I still didn't know her name. I took a few seconds to swallow down my food and clearing my mouth before speaking. "Excuse me, I know this may sound rude, forgive me, but what's your name? I didn't really ask before... I'm sorry once again..."

 

            A strong hand gripped my shoulder, startling me. "Her name is Fionna Mertens. Absolutely amazing at all sports. The most beautiful woman I know and my sexy girlfriend! ~" A masculine voice spoke from beside me, coming from the same person who'd squeezed my shoulder. The same person then moved away from me and to Fionna, sitting next to her. "So, you're cheating on me with this wimp? He doesn't even have half the muscles I do." True. He wasn't really buff but still had muscles. He was wearing a muscle shirt with simple blue jeans, his skin was a fair colour of brown and his hair was a ginger orange, must be a mixed child.

 

            "Of course not! Dingus." Both of them were clearly joking. "You wish, Flame. Bubs here has bigger muscles than you'll ever have!" Ok... I'm slightly offended. And I guess Flame was too because he looked me dead in the eye and flexed, his slightly curvy arm becoming  _very_  curvy. Holy shit. I was star struck. How was I even supposed to think about competing with this body building freak?!

 

            Fionna laughed at my expression before rolling up her sleeves and flexed next to Flame, showing off her muscles which were FAR more defined than his were. "I'm out." I raise my hands up in defeat, not even bothering to attempt and flex. Both Fionna and Flame laughed at this, finishing up their laughs before briefly sharing a kiss.

 

Having a friend is... 

Fun...

 

            "What the hell were you two weirdos doing?" The same deep voice as earlier rang in my ears, causing me to stiffen up a little. The same person from the bus slid himself ON to the table and sat down, his legs beside me but his body tilted towards the other two. Fionna just stuck her tongue out at the new member at the table and continued to roll down her sleeve and Flame shared a simple fist bump with the other.

 

            "I was showing off my muscles!" Flame exclaimed, picking out a bag of chips from the pile of Fionna's food.

 

            The other laughed. His cackle rattled my ribs as I felt my chest constrict in pain. His voice was so perfect that it physically hurt! I didn't even want to look at him and end up doing what I did in the bus so kept my eyes on to my food. "Lost to your girlfriend again?" He asked, picking up an apple from Fiona's food.

 

            "Shut up." Glared Flame. The bus boy just blew a kiss, laughing afterwards.

 

            "Hey! My food and my boyfriend!!!" Fionna protested, looking quite mad.

 

            "It's just an apple, fatty. ~ you're not gonna starve. Flame was mines before he was yours~" You could fucking hear the sexy smirk in his voice. What the fuck. Fionna simply pouted and crossed her arms, to which flame responded by sneaking in a small kiss on the cheek.

 

            I was finally introduced to the scene by Flame right after he'd finished admiring his girl friend (who was mumbling how she wasn't fat and just 'fluffy' under her breath.) "This is bubs-..."

 

            "It's Barnaby... Barnaby Gumball..." I corrected.

 

            "Oh! And I'm presuming you're Fionna's friend?" I nodded "Well, you know Fionna so I'm Philip Palmer, but you can just call me Flame."

 

            "It's because he gets very, very, red when he's embarrassed and that's very easy to do!" Fionna exclaimed, a big smile on her lips now that she was done sulking.

 

            "Oh, jeez..." Flame was already getting embarrassed, a soft blush on his cheeks. "Anyways, this is Marshall Lee Abadeer. My best friend and bro." I finally looked up at Marshall with a welcoming and warm smile, only for it to be shot down with a look lacking any sort of care. His eyes didn't even stay on me for half a second before returning to the other two, catching a slight glimpse of disgust. Ouch... I felt a pang of pain from that... Shocking since you'd think I'd be used to that sort of reaction after having an entire school give me worse glares. Guess I just expected too much for this school to be different from my last. But... He was so different on the bus...

 

            Flame noticed my sudden change of expression and got up quickly, coming over to me. "Yo, dude! I'll show you around here alright?" I nodded softly, regardless of already seeing the place and got up, Marshall doing the same thing. I hadn't even finished my food yet and I'm sure Fionna would yell at me for that but it's ok. I'm sure she'll understand why. Maybe I'll bake something for her! As a thank you! She'd love that, wouldn't she? But right now, I just hoped the rest of the day would be better.

 

            I walked over to Flame and so did Marshall and I honestly feel dead terrified now. What if they're taking me away so they could beat me up?! Oh jeez, please no! I-it's my first day! Let me enjoy another few minutes as a friend with Fionna! Or at least let me bake her something!

 

            Marshall grabbed my arm harshly and spun me to face him, snaking his fingers into the same pocket Ashley had shoved her fingers into and pulled out a note. He unfolded the note and glared at me harshly before winding his arm back and socked me straight in the jaw. "You fucking ass hole!"

 

            I stumbled back a little, holding on to my face with a trembling hand. I tasted the all too familiar metallic liquid in my mouth. Soft tears started welling up in my eyes, trickling down just as fast as they had been formed. He was about to go for another blow before Flame pulled me away and defended me from getting punched again. "What the hell, Marshall?!" Flame exclaimed, catching everyone in the cafes attention.

 

            My breath was short and rigid now, fearing such attention on myself. I can't handle the eyes. All the orbs that stare me down with such curiosity. With so much interest in how much of a failure I am. I can't. Please. Make all of this stop! "He had Ashley's number."

 

            Flames rage settled down a bit, transforming to a little more shocked expression. "Sh-she put it in there o-on the bus... I swear! I-I don't know her...! I didn't have her n-number on purpose...! You even saw her do it…!" I spoke wearily through my sobs, my hands still above my head as I tried to recompose myself. By the time I'd finished speaking, Fionna had come to my side and started rubbing my back.

 

            I don't know what happened but somehow, Marshall had been further enraged and tried attacking me again but once again, flame blocked. "Marshall! It's not his fault! What's gotten into you?!" Marshall calmed down a little after that and pushed Philip off of himself before stomping away. Fionna continued to consult me, I continued to consult myself and the rest of the people continued to gawk and take photos/videos.

 

What the actual fuck just happened!?

 

✥✥✥

 

 


	4. IV ✥ Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this... Why would she want me to bake cookies with her...?

 

 

✥✥✥

 

This was unnecessary.

 

          Fionna, Flame, and I sat in the school nurses' office, all of us having mixed emotions about the whole ordeal. Fionna stood by me, both annoyed and beyond angry at what I can only presume to be Marshall (her eyes not once leaving Flame, eyeing his actions) Flame sat on the couch with his legs across the entirety of its' seats, his hands clicking away at his phone as he looked angry too but not as much since his attention was divided and as for me, I was a mess. I always am but in this moment, it was a little more evident. I picked at the skin around my nails subconsciously, peeling old scabs and making new wounds as I tried making myself comfortable in the very unpleasant resting bed. Fionna noticed the redness of my fingers and quickly smacked my hands away from one another, startling me, to say the least. "What are you doing?!" Both Flame and I looked over at Fionna, eyes wide. I stumbled on my words in an attempt to answer but nothing came out, further frustrating me. Fionna only sighed, shaking her head softly before speaking once again but not with me. "Babe, I need a Band-Aid..."

 

          Flame nodded before shutting his phone off and putting it into his pocket, replacing it with his wallet which was now in his hand. "I don't think his cheek needs a Band-Aid, Fionna." Fionna rolled her eyes and grabbed on to my hand before show casing it to the other who just gave a soft "Oh..." and took out a bandage that looked like either an "I" or "H", giving it to Fionna. She wrapped the Band-Aid on to one of my fingers before being given another for the next finger.

 

          Eventually, all the tips of my fingers were covered with the bandage, ensuring my wounds would heal clean. I didn't ask why he had bandages in his wallet, only presuming that Fionna got hurt a lot from all the sports she played and Flame had spares for her (Fionna already had two bandages on her right knee and a bandage on her bottom left jaw, half of it on her face.) They're cute together. Flame went back to his sofa and Fionna followed pursuit, sitting on to the second seat before Flame could put his feet on it and stuck her tongue out at the other before asking a simple question. "Where's Marshall...?"

 

          "He's at the office. I was texting him a few minutes ago, he said he’s going to come here after but I highly doubt that… Apparently, he's in trouble but not for punching your friend over here. It's a little more serious than that." He leaned on to Fionna, cuddling into her side as he let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him..."

 

          Fionna gave a little pat on his head. "Tell him he's going to get a beating from me once he comes back for punching Barnaby and for whatever else he's in trouble for." It was said in a joking tone but for some reason, it seemed like she meant it.

 

          "There's really no need for all this..." I sighed, sliding off of the infirmary bed. "I was only punched. It's not a big deal... This is so stupid..." I ran a hand a through my hair as I turned to the two lovebirds on the couch. "You guys have fun."

 

          "Most certainly not." Flame spoke up. "We get to skip class without getting in trouble so just chiiiiill. ~ And I will have fun, thank you very much." This guy’s really not helping. Fionna lightly punched flame in the arm to which he just laughed. Flame went back to clicking away on his phone afterwards, writing a sentence or so before putting his phone away and interlocking his hand with Fionna, earning a big smile from the blond in return, her cheeks a nice rosy colour.

 

          "I don't think you understand my circumstances here..." my voice was weary, never really being the type to speak with any sort of confidence, whether I'm correct or not. "It's my first day of school. I joined in the middle of the year. I got punched in the face. I'm not even in pain anymore." To an extent. "And I'm probably the entire schools’ hot topic right now... Great... I just. I just need to go back to class..." A few math equations will stop me from breaking down over the fact that everyone's laughing at me. I don't want any panic attacks on the first day of school, please, I almost had one this morning and I don't want another.

 

          "Dude..." it was Fionna's turn to speak up. "No one cares. It was a punch. This school is beyond shitty and can barely stand up but the biggest thing this school lacks is care to give. You're good. If you weren't bleeding or almost dead, no one will even bat an eye towards you, not even the teachers. So chill." Great. Now I'm sure that I’ll get bullied and not even the teachers will care. Regardless, I relaxed ever so slightly. "How about you go home? The nurse is definitely not coming. Probably sucking the history teachers face off but anyways!" She stood up instantly, her face just naturally buzzing with joy all the time. "Let's go! Flame here will be our driver!"

 

          "Woah, woah! I didn't agree to this!" Flame protested, standing up next to his girlfriend, a soft glare in his eyes that seemed to dart from me and Fionna several times.

 

          "Too late, and besides, you'll get a free make out session if you agree! ~" Guess that's all it takes for Philip.

 

✥✥✥

 

          We were all driven to my place after we'd collected our stuff from our lockers and had gotten the nurse’s permission, a small sense of fear remaining in the pit of my stomach at the thought that I might still be in trouble so I'm just hoping what Fionna and the nurse have said, are true. Flame didn't stay, he left saying that he had something important to do, a sour look on his face, whilst Fionna came inside my house with me. I currently stood in my kitchen, leaning against a countertop, fiddling with my bandaged fingers whilst Fionna sat on the island shelves' top, softly swaying her legs as she examined the room in front of me. "You've got such a huuuuuuuge house, BG! My entire house could fit in your kitchen! God, you're so lucky..." If only she knew. I had given her a small tour of the building when we'd first entered but it was mostly just Fionna dragging me around in my own house and squealing at every little detail.

 

          "Thank you, but I'm not lucky at all. Cleaning this place is super hard... And it gets rather lonely..." I gave her a faint smile before returning back to staring at the ground and fiddling with my fingers. Fionna jumped off the counter with a loud thud, fixing herself up a bit as she nodded in slight confusion and smacked my hands, stopping me from either opening the band-aids or from further hurting my skin.

 

          "Don't you have someone who helps you? I mean... You don't look 18 so you should be with at least a parent or an older sibling? Also, stop doing that, it'll hurt a lot!" I'm slightly offended. I'm just a year away from 18, I should almost look like I'm an adult by now! And as for stopping, it's never going to happen.

 

          I sighed softly before shaking my head in response, lifting my head up to look at her as I gave my response but noticed she'd stolen the jar of jam I had made and was eating it with out my permission! "Fionna!" I didn't take the jar away from her, that would be rude and impolite since she is my guest but I made it clear with my glare that what she was doing wasn't ok. I guess that wasn't enough because she stuck her finger back into the jam and took a dollop of it on her finger, returning that into her mouth with a hum of satisfaction. I physically cringed, knowing that her saliva covered finger was going to go back in the jar or probably already has. "You... You can keep that... I'll make more... And as for me being al-..."

 

          I was cut off by a small squeal, followed by arms that enveloped me into a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh, junk! I don't know if you made this jam but it's the best-tasting one I’ve ever tried!"

 

          A light blush formed on my cheeks and I could feel it spreading, the same giddiness as earlier today resting in the pit of my stomach. "Thank you..." The feeling was awfully nice and I wouldn't mind feeling it over and over again. "I can make a lot of stuff, I just haven't been able to since-..." I couldn't tell her about how my dad hates everything I do, or how he has strict control over me when I lived with him, she doesn't need to worry. I like her smile and I'd much rather see that all the time... "since I just moved in and needed to unpack my things." That's a good enough excuse. All the furniture was already in the house when I came, I just had to unpack my clothes and set them in my drawers. As for groceries, my butler, peppermint, helped me get whatever I'd need for at least 3 and a half weeks. I can't really go grocery shopping, too many people there and I shake when I get up to the cash register... It's not fun... I'll just have to worry about that when the time comes. "I live alone for now; my uncle will be coming in two weeks..." for a week. Again, she doesn't need to worry about that.

 

          Fionna let go, her bright vibrant smile still upheld. "Ok! I know you just gave me your jam but can you make something else as well?! Like cookies or something?! I can help you! It'll be so much fun! Also, I’ll come here often until your uncle comes for company! My sisters got work and her boyfriend to keep her busy so I'm mostly alone at home... So that means we can hang out like, all the time! Isn't that mathematical!"

 

          I don't know how I feel about this... Why would she want me to bake cookies with her...? Every time I’ve told someone I bake or cook, they look at me all disgusted and weirded out, probably calling me a fag in their mind since this hobby isn't 'manly' or made for men. I don't get it though. If a woman does something that's considered a mans job, she gets praised, but if a man does a woman's job, he's immediately labelled as gay or looked down upon. Regardless, I smiled at Fionna and nodded, not minding her frequent visits since it will give me something to do. "That would be nice... I don't know about the baking though... Don't you find it... I don't know, weird?"

 

          Fionna shook her head, letting her golden silky hair whip back and forth. "Nope!" She spoke, popping the 'P' "I think it's math that you can cook! All men should learn how to cook so they can be just as independent as women! Well... Other women. Not me. I can't cook to save my life." She burst out laughing afterwards, letting out occasional snorts that in my opinion, were so adorable!

 

          "Ok, ok, fine! One batch only." She slowly ceased her laughter, ending it off with a nod. She put her jar of jam into her back before washing her hands and rolling up her sleeves, ready to bake.

 

✥✥✥

 

          After an hour, we had made three batches of three different cookies -chocolate, chocolate chip, and red velvet with white chocolate chips. The cookies tasted absolutely delicious but because Fionna and I were cooking, the entire kitchen was a mess. We may or may not have gotten into a flour throwing fight and gotten flour everywhere... "THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN, BUBS!" Fionna exclaimed, messing up my hair with both of her hands and knocking out the flour from within.

 

          I moved away laughing, trying to fix my hair but at this point, it was useless. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I genuinely was happy for once, I’ve never been anything close to joyous around anyone but my mother and sister so this was a new experience I'd love to wear-out. "You can take a shower here if you'd like, I'm sure my clothes can fit you... I always wear a size larger than my own so I'm pretty sure they'll fit you." Fionna nodded, joy filled laughter still longing in her voice.

 

          "Ok!" Fionna scampered upstairs, aimlessly wandering the hallways and dirtying the floor. I sighed, not minding it even though I would later on when I'd have to clean it. I followed behind her upstairs but went into my room rather than wherever she went, picking a baggy shirt and a baggy pair of sweatpants before following the footsteps of flour to where she had ended up. Fionna stood in the centre of the study room my dad had made and used about 15 years ago when I was one, but I can't recall any memory of this place. The room was like a typical study, walls covered in shelves of books or files, a work table with a lamp and a cushiony computer chair in the corner and on the total opposite side, a large kick back couch and a fire place right in front of that, a perfect place to sit and enjoy a delightful book. The only thing that you wouldn't find typically was a painting of my dad right above the fire place. She gawked at the enormous portrait with an emotion that was rather hard to decipher but could only be assumed as surprised, only turning her head to notice me when I was right next to her. "You're  _the_   _Barnaby Gumm_..." She whispered, slight fear in her voice. I forgot that I wasn't the only one who feared my father. He was a powerful man that had done many wrongs but to more than the majority of the world, those wrongs were a right.

 

          I stared at the ground, knowing exactly how this would turn out. My hands held on to the clothes in my arms with white knuckles, gritting my teeth together, scolding myself for forgetting to lock this room and for letting Fionna just aimlessly wander in the house. Everyone who has found out about who my family actually is has ended up abusing me for money or just disowned me altogether, no matter how close we were. The word friend was still foreign on my tongue and I guess it'll stay like that now that Fionna knows what family I belong from, probably tell the entire school too.

 

          This was the reason I told everyone my last name is Gumball rather then Gumm...

 

          Fionna let out a loud sigh before turning to me and holding on to my shoulders tightly, giving me a good two or three violent shakes before stopping, the same smile as before plastered on her face. "You look like you just saw a ghost dude! Don't worry, I get why you're alone now, I wouldn't want him as my dad either. And my dad abandoned me in the middle of the forest." She laughed right after like it was nothing. "Whatever dude! Let's just go change and watch a movie or two before I call cake to come pick me up! We're gonna be great friends now that I know we both have daddy issues. ~" she only further laughed at this statement.

 

          I gawked at her in surprise, bewildered that she was unfazed by this whole scenario. Regardless, I gave her a small nod and guided her to a bathroom to shower, keeping quiet the entire way until Fionna was in the bathroom and about to close its' door. "Wait...!" I spoke and she stopped, turning to look at me with an expression that spoke for her: 'what?' I took in a deep breath and tried smiling at my new friend. It wasn't the prettiest looking smile but it was a genuine one. "Thank you for everything..."

 

          "Dude, we're friends! You don't thank me for silly things like this! Whatever 'this' is... But anyways! I wanna know EVERYTHING about you after I'm done showering! I wanna know if the rumours about 'the forbidden son in the Gumm family' is true or not?" My smile widened and I only nodded, appreciating this uncalled-for therapy. It always helped to talk things out to my sister so maybe Fionna can take her place whilst she's not here... That would be good... But of course, I won't be going into delicate details with this.

 

The first day of school didn't start off good, but it sure did end wonderfully.

 

✥✥✥

 


	5. IV ✥ Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yea, yea, whatever." For someone who's been stabbed from getting into a bad fight and a person who has to take care of this, they sure are SUPER relaxed about this. "I'll go get the shit."

  
  
✥✥✥

 

A little blood killed nobody.

 

          Several weeks passed after the whole punched-in-the-face incident and life was going pretty smooth. I didn't have to worry about any videos about me leaking. (no one really gave a shit, as stated by Fionna.) My classes were simple solely because all my classmates were below average in smarts including Fionna's. Don't tell her I said this! My uncle hadn't shown up at all and he was supposed to last week. I haven't gotten any emails or messages from peppermint either and to make things worse, I have to go grocery shopping soon. Ugh.

 

          As promised, Fionna's did visit me, every other day rather than every day like she'd wanted, her sister not giving her permission to do so, but either way, I was very much pleased. We'd talk, play games, hang out, go for long walks, and even get Flame to join occasionally but he didn't quite enjoy the hang outs like Fionna and I were. Regardless, everything was going well and I have no complaints.

 

          Something that's been bothering me a lot is that I also haven't seen Marshall ever since. I know he was suspended or something but, I'm sure it wasn't for almost a month. Don't get me wrong, I want him to stay as far away from me as possible (regardless of having a God-like-complexion I always want near me) it's just that I feel like he'll pop up out of nowhere at any time and beat me up again, y'know? Like a ticking time-bomb that doesn't display the time. Just ticking away and no one knows when it'll blow up.

 

          My usual anxiety riddled self-was now packing my bag to leave school, debating whether I should even bring my books since I already know what I'm doing. In the end, I stuffed them in my bag anyway, it's better to do this boring and tedious work than sitting around and loathe in self-hate. Like usual.

 

          With the soft click of my lock closing and my bag swung on to my shoulders, I was just about ready to catch my bus home when a strong hand slapped my back, both startling me and nearly knocking me down but thankfully I didn't fall. With a slight turn of my head, I could clearly see the fairly tanned skin of none other than Philip, whom, oddly, held a very scary demeanour. "Hey, buddy!" He spoke in a rather fake excited tone as he moved to my side, his arm now slung over my shoulder. Two other people who seemed to be just as built as Flame were on either side of him, nudging Phillip to start walking but I was hesitant. I know he's Fionna's boyfriend and we've hung out a couple of times but he really hasn't liked me. "We'll drop you off home today!"

 

          The two teens beside us nodded, verbally agreeing to whatever Flame had said whether they knew what was happening or not. "No... N-no, it's ok. Really... I'm fine going on the bus." I hesitantly tried to slip out of his grip, growing quite anxious from how sudden this all was and how uncalled for it was. The guy on my left side (Phillip on my right) placed a hand on my back and pushed me forward anyway, forcing me to start walking and try as I might, I couldn't stop myself from going wherever it was they were taking me.

 

          "Don't be like this, Bubs." Flames grip on my shoulder tightened and a touch of anger in his voice. "Just come along with us quietly and nothing will go wrong, ok?" His words weren't really reassuring and I'm really starting to get scared now. They turned around the corner along with me, just a few feet away from the exit when we were stopped by a familiar voice.

 

          "Hey, guys!" Thank whatever God there is out there! Fionna stood behind us, probably coming out of one of the classrooms in the hallway because she wasn't behind us before. "Hanging out with out me?" She asked, now moving in front of us and forcing Flames henchmen to ease up along with Flames grip.

 

          "Oh, no Fionna! I was just about to drop Barnaby here, to his house. Tell her." He nudged me with his shoulder and I quickly nodded though panic was still quite evident on my facial features.

 

          Fionna quizzically glanced from each person of our small little group before returning a goofy smile on her lips. "I'll come along! I was going to hang out with Barnaby today anyways so this will be rather convenient!" No, she wasn't...? She hung out with me yesterday so she shouldn't be allowed to hang out today... what's going on?

 

          The two guys nervously glanced at each other before giving a simple nod and leaving the three of us alone, taking the same path back as the one they'd taken to get me here. "Well, if you want, babe. Anything for you. ~"

 

          The aura around Flame suddenly changed into a lot friendlier nature. The harshness and fake kindness dissipating into a lot more caring of a voice which was kind of odd. Guess he doesn't want Fionna to know whatever that was going to happen.

 

✥✥✥

 

          Oddly enough, I was safely driven back to a house that wasn't mine albeit still safe. Since Fionna wasn't actually allowed at my place, she'd somehow convinced her boyfriend to take us to her place and now we're just hanging. Like always, Flame tried to make an excuse and leave the place and Fionna was really not happy about it but she let him off the hook so we could be alone. I briefly met Fionna's sister, I just saw her take a sub from the fridge before walking upstairs to sleep but I'm not good with introducing myself anyways so I'm glad we didn’t talk to each other. Fionna's house really wasn't as big as my own but it was a lot cosier. It had three floors including the basement, three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and another living room type area in the basement. I didn't bother doing a thorough check around like Fionna had done at my place, I just looked around enough to know all the exits and bathrooms for emergencies.

 

          "What's your sister's name?" I sat on the ground of the first-floor living room, playing with the fake bear rug laid over the wooden floor while Fionna munched on some chips on the couch, taking up all three seats which I didn't mind. The tv played in front of us but I didn't pay attention to it, I didn't find it interesting. Fionna, on the other hand, had been entranced by whatever the show was but snapped out once I had asked her a question.

 

          "Her name's Catherine. We call her Cake -or Cat but not as much- because she always ate cake as a kid. We used it so much that she doesn't really respond to Catherine anymore so if you want her attention, Cakes the best way to call her." Fionna's eyes hadn't left the tv screen but mine had left the carpet. I glanced over at Fionna before glancing over the tv and then several other decorations she'd had with a nonchalant nod and a hum for an answer. Nicknames are weird. All though some aren't used in a negative way, most are used to make fun. Cake's a cute nickname and I just hope Catharine's actually ok with being called Cake. I've been called names that I don't appreciate and I would love it if someone asked me whether I was ok with a nickname or not. It would be the highlight of my life.

 

          Pretty stupid highlight, right?

 

          Soft rapping knocked me out of my thoughts, making me stiffen up and look towards where the noise was coming from and that was quite clearly the door. I sat up straight, preparing myself for Fionna to let the person in but the blonde hadn't budged from her seat to get the door. "Fionna?" I inquired but was dismissed with a shush. The rapping got louder and a lot faster, having no plans of stopping, just like Fionna had no plans of getting up. I swallowed harshly, thinking maybe I should go get the door but the thought alone made my chest heavy. What if I don't know the person? Well, yeah, of course, I wouldn't but what if it's like a mean neighbour? Fionna lives pretty far away from me and in a lot shadier area so anything can happen. What if I trip on the way? What if I won't be able to speak or end up looking like a huge idiot? "Fionna, please... The door…" The knocking was getting rather annoying and that was quite evident on Fionna's face. I guess the shows live and she really can't pause it or something. Just when I thought that Fionna would get up, the front door threw itself open and a guy stumbled inside the house, looking quite fucked up, to say the least before falling to the floor.

 

          Fionna glanced over and just groaned, the annoyance on her face not leaving for even a second. She clicked off the tv before sitting up, tossing the bag of chips into my lap before walking over and tossing the limp body over her shoulder like it was nothing, carrying it to the couch where she once lay. "For fucks' sake, Marshall." She groaned, pushing away the ebony hair to reveal the males face.

 

          Marshall?! I sat alert, ready to stand up and run but I'm pretty sure this isn't the time. Marshall held on to his sides, his right eye showcasing a dark bruise and another harsh looking wound on his shoulder, his shirt had no sleeves so the cut was quite visible. "Can you go a month without getting into a fight?! You've ruined my floors with your God damn blood!" A weak yet audible cackle escaped Marshall's lips, rattling my ribs once again. Why is this a thing that happens to me?!

 

          "Fuck! Fionna-... Easy there... If I didn't get into fights, I wouldn't be able to get treated by a certain hot blonde in return..." Is he honestly trying to flirt in these circumstances?! "Just- I'll explain later... Just get the stupid bandages!" The wound on his shoulder wasn't going to stop bleeding with some mere bandages, they had to be stitched shut.

 

          "That wound needs to be stitched..." I held on to the bag of chips in my hand tighter, cracking the crisps into tinier pieces. "You need to call an ambulance or something..." I guess my existence hadn't been noticed because Marshall's face held a quite shocked look once I spoke up.

 

          A few seconds of silence passed by before loud, deep laughter resonated the room, the noise bouncing off the walls and piercing my chest with agonizing pain. Fionna looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter but was clearly failing. "An ambulance!?  You've got a great sense of humour, twink!" Twink. It's been a while since I was called that.

 

          "Marshall! Don’t use that word!" Fionna smacked the other but that only halted the others laughter for a few seconds for him to let out a cry of pain before starting again. Fionna gave an annoyed side glance at Marshall before sighing and giving her attention to me. "You're New around here so I'll tell you why he's finding this so hilarious: ambulances are shit. You call one right now and they won't arrive until you've turned 80 waiting. They're a useless waste of our taxes and honestly, they're just here as an ongoing joke now." I guess that makes sense why he's laughing so hard? "But yeah, you're right. This wound will need to be stitched. Unless he wants to bleed to death 'cause I'm not touching his arm. Or blood. That leaves only one option, he's gonna have to bleed to death."

 

          "Hey!" Marshall stopped laughing and looked offended, glaring at Fionna, and returning the smack from earlier. "I don't need it to be stitched! This isn't the first time I've been stabbed and it sure as hell ain't gonna to be the last!"

 

          "Yea, yea, whatever." For someone who's been stabbed from getting into a bad fight and a person who has to take care of this, they sure are SUPER relaxed about this. "I'll go get the shit."

 

          "Wait." I finally spoke up again. I know I'm not very liked by Marshall but I can stitch his wound and help it from getting infected. "I'll stitch his wounds then..." My voice was rather quiet and hesitant, debating whether I did the right thing or not, I mean, he does really hate me!

 

          "You know how to do that?!  How?!"

 

✥✥✥

 

"I'm not taking you to the hospital. Learn to treat it yourself or let it get infected. Maybe you'll end up making me happy and end up dying. But you've always been a disappointment. Why have hopes now?"

 

✥✥✥

 

          "I'm learning to be a surgeon." Well. It's not a lie but it's also not the truth. I guess that was a good enough answer for both of them because they didn't question it further. Fionna got up and went to get the med kit, returning a few minutes later with a needle in hand and a box in the other. The needle was a regular sewing needle that wasn't really supposed to be used for stitching but it'll have to do. With a deep and rather harsh breath, I took the items and prepped up a little 'station' around me the way I liked it. There was a spool of thread in the first aid kit but I need a lighter. "Do you have a lighter?"

 

          "Oh! Oh, I do!" Marshall exclaimed like a child, what the fuck?! He pulled out a lighter and tossed it over to me who then earned an accusing glare from Fionna.

 

          "Why do you have that?" Fionna inquired. Either she wasn't thinking of the option that Marshall could be a smoker or Marshall's not supposed to be smoking at all.

 

          "I carry it around for your boyfriend, you do know we're heavy weed smokers, right? I mean-... He is. Not me. Nope!" For fuck's sake. Both Fionna and I groaned. “Hey! It’s saving my life now, isn’t it?”

 

          "Whatever, let's just get this done and I'll do the scolding later."

 

✥✥✥

 

          "Aaaand, there!"

 

          "Couldn't you have been a little gentler?!" Marshall protested, rubbing the now bandaged wound.

 

          "Couldn't you have been a little less whiny?" I retorted, not realizing, or paying attention to the fact that I had said anything.

 

          "Wow! So, you can defend yourself, huh?" I didn't say anything. I really can't stand up for myself, all I can do is make snarky remarks in my mind. On top of that Marshall and I haven't had the greatest history together so picking a fight isn't the best. We stayed silent for a while before Marshall groaned. "Ugh. Still a pussy." I'm sorry? "Whatever. Hey Fi, get me some food! Please! I know you've got some!"

 

          "Eat the chips." Fionna offered but Marshall just shook his head. I've kinda made it into dust by now anyways. "You're so annoying sometimes." The blonde then got up, readying herself to leave but stopped temporarily. "Hey, Barnaby, do you want something to eat? You haven't eaten anything since you've gotten home from school and you barely ate anything at lunch... I'll make you a quick sandwich, ok?" Wow... what an actual angel.

 

          "WHAT!? Why does he get free food without being called annoying?! Hello!? I'm the one who could've  _died_!" Fionna just rolled her eyes and gave Marshall the birds before actually going to the kitchen and serving up some food. I wasn't going to eat, I never really do. "Ugh. I knew you'd be annoying. That's why I punched you in advance. And next time you wanna be gay, be gay somewhere else! You weren't even trying to hide the fact you were eye raping me on the bus that day!" Oh no. He knew.

 

          "I'm not gay, for Gods’ sake! Stop calling me gay!" I spoke back, now both annoyed and defensive. "Stop complaining about everything!" That definitely shut Marshall up. I'm getting tired of his shit. At least he can't beat me up in this state so I might as well speak my mind all I can. Well, until my anxiety kicks in and I start regretting all my life decisions again. Lovely.

 

          Marshall was about to say something but quieted down and just smiled before reaching over and roughing my hair. "Good. Do  _that_  more often." He's so fucking weird what the actual fuck. Before I could even ask anything, my phone interrupted with a couple of dings, simultaneously occurring as though someone was spamming me with messages. Who even has my number besides Fionna? And why would she be messaging from the kitchen? I slipped my phone out of my pocket and quickly checked the text ID.

 

"Fuck. It's my uncle."

 

✥✥✥

 

 


	6. VI ✥ A Little More About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are now in third person since there are more perspectives now

  
  
✥✥✥

 

It's not easy for anyone.

 

            Dainty hands clutched at the cellular device, violet eyes gaping at the screen with both fear and confusion. Lennon had texted; concerned where his nephew was and all in all, just wanted him home safely. Nothing wrong with that but the small text on the screen had Gumball chilled to the bone.

 

            The nerd had countless fears, Lennon being several of them.

 

            Swallowing the ball of needles stuck in his throat, Gumball unlocked his phone and replied to the texts as vaguely as possible, enough to buy him time to get home and not get in further trouble.

 

            'I'm tutoring a fellow student. She lives far away so I'll be a little late.'

 

            He wasn't lying, well, at least not completely. Fionna's house was rather far away and seeing as though Lennon would never believe the fact that Barnaby could get friends, a fellow student was the best choice of words. After receiving an 'ok' from his uncle, he turned off his phone and put it back into its original spot before realizing the other two beings around him were staring holes into him. He tried to muster up a question to ask (or a response) but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he'd have to explain his fear. Explain why his uncle had caused internal panic and that was something he was not willing to do. So, instead, he simply stood up, swallowing another ball of needles before walking over to Fionna, two pairs of curious eyes glued to his movement.

 

            Fionna had stopped her walk to the kitchen midway once she heard her self-proclaimed best friend curse. Over the few weeks she'd really gotten close to the latter and had learnt a few things about the nerd; he's super smart, loves to bake, has unclassified issues with almost every one of his family member and why he switched schools (all of which she pried out of Gumball). Fionna was a pure soul though, she vowed she wouldn't share the information told to her, to anyone and she meant to keep it. And the fact that she couldn't quite remember things well only reinforced the vow.

 

            "I um... I need to go..." Gumball held onto his arm as he avoided eye contact, gazing at the floor to try and keep his mind from drifting to the future and concluding his fate before it had happened. "I'll see you at school then..."

 

            Fionna briefly glanced over to Marshall, seeing if he felt the same about the situation but ended up disappointed; Marshall didn't actually care what so ever, he had already moved on and started watching tv and seemingly uninterested. Well, that's what Fionna thought. Lee was paying attention though; his ears were catching whatever the other two were saying regardless of his eyes piercing at the screen before him. "Let me finish making this sandwich and then you can go-..." Fionna spoke up but was cut off shortly to her dismay.

 

            "No, no... It's ok." It wasn't like Gumball was going to eat the food anyways, might as well not waste Fionna's efforts.

 

            "Fine. Go home and eat. I'll call cake and she can drop you off then..." Gumball had still yet to meet the others’ sister. He knew how she looked; short, dark chocolate-y skin, tight curly hair, and a curvy build (nothing like Fionna in complexion but similar in personality, or so he was told.) Fionna was quite unnerved to call her sister, having not seen her herself for a while, Cake only really came out of her room to eat and nothing more (and even that was when Fionna was busy, otherwise her food would come to her.) "Actually, I'll just take you, Cake hasn't been feeling the best..." Fionna spoke softly, grasping onto one of her fingers and twirling it a bit, obviously uncomfortable but not about taking Gumball to his home, though.

 

            Barnaby felt like quite a burden at the moment and he didn't know what he should really do. It wasn't like he hadn't walked home before, yes, it was always with someone but what's the problem with going alone? "It's ok Fionna, I can just walk home. I need some exercise anyways." A fake smile plastered onto his lips as he tried his best to not worry the blonde but ended up getting a glared at by piercing blue eyes.

 

            Before Fionna could even fathom any sort of phrase to share, Lee interrupted. "Can you guys shut up? A wounded person is trying to watch some TV." Marshall's eyes didn't leave the screen before him, watching some cartoon show that seemed quite old for his day and age.

 

            "Hey! I'm paying the bills here! Get your lazy ass home if you want-..." The blondes scolding halted suddenly as she realized something, an idea popping into her head that she was a lot more comfortable with. "Actually, you can watch all the TV you want AFTER you go and drop Barnaby home."

 

            The two males in the residence both looked at Fionna with wide eyes, quite clearly disliking the proposal. "What? No! It's ok! I mean, can't you just take me? What happened to the possibility of cake dropping me off?" For someone who didn't like talking a lot, Gumball sure had a lot of things to say.

 

            Lee rolled his eyes, huffing briefly before standing, wincing slightly but managing. "Cake can't take you anywhere. She's too busy leeching with her boyfriend but I guess it's understandable." Lee shrugged with one shoulder before walking over to the pink haired nerd, who now was both confused and slightly scared. "Before you ask why she had a miscarriage recently and just needs time to heal up, Minhyuck is doing an excellent job at comforting her so let's leave her be." Judging by the way Marshall said the foreign name, he either knew the language the name was from or he spoke a language that helped him easily pronounce the name. It could also be that he's just said the name so many times, the pronunciations just become easy.

 

            "For once in my lifetime, I don't want to punch you in the face for speaking about my sister. Wow, that's... That's quite something." Lee rolled his eyes again before stuffing his hands into his pants, quite uncomfortable with his wounded arm but he'd rather not bring that up. "Anyways. Since that's settled, do you have your pistol on you or do you need mine?"

 

            Marshall groaned, not really liking to move a lot considering he was just nearly beaten to death but regardless, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and lifted up his tank top, revealing his gun lodged in his pants behind his right pocket. "Happy? Jeez, making me do so much work. I want one of your giant subs when I come back or else imma be mad!" His tone of voice was quite obviously in a joking manner and by the way, Fionna smiled and nodded in returned, reassured the playfulness. "All right pinky, let's go."

 

            Gumball didn't have much to argue with. He really had to go home and wouldn't mind the company, but this company wasn't the one he was expecting. The gun being an additional value of shock. All he could really do was follow behind, mumble to himself, and hope the gun is fake or would not be used on him. "Don't call me that..."

 

            "Bye Barnaby! Bye Marshall!"

 

✥✥✥

 

            The walk wasn't quite normal. There was the awkward atmosphere between the two that neither of them could push aside. It was uncomfortable and quite frankly, boring in Lee's perspective. A cold waft of wind rustled through the nearby trees and against the two lonesome males making their way through dangerous parts of the city. Fionna lived in an area far worse then Gumball's, an area where you were forced to keep a gun on you at all times or you would easily get robbed. Not really a safe place to be raised but with no parents to guide Cake and Fionna anymore, it was a hard life. Barnaby knew Fionna was adopted (if not by the fact that she was white as paper and Cake was on the quite darker scale, then by the fact that Fionna had told him.) Her parents had abandoned her in a forest and Cakes' parents found her, took her in and raised her as her own. Since then, she's been mistreated by everyone around her except until when she met Lee. Fionna had told him how Marshall stood up for her and stopped everyone trying to talk bad about her. But it was only so he could bully her alone at the start. Days passed by and before they even knew it, they become good friends in elementary. Flame was Marshall's friend "from way back", as Fionna put it, and once Lee introduced him to her, they almost instantly fell for each other, creating this strong relationship between the three.

 

            "What? Stop staring at me dude, you're freaking me out... Unless you're trynna' pick a fight then I'll deal with you after I'm all healed-..." Marshall began but Gumball quickly stopped him, not needing any fights whether he could win them or not.

 

            "No, no! I just-... I was thinking..." Gumball's voice wavered off at the end, his gaze ripping off of the black-haired male and onto the ground now, his nails finding the back of his hand quickly to scratch away the anxiousness.

 

            "About how hot I am? Yea, I know. But I'll start charging you after a while so make sure you use your time wisely. ~ " He also tossed in a wink, but it wasn't to flirt, just muscle memory being triggered at the phrase he'd said to many, too many times.

 

            Gumball just rolled his eyes, ignoring everything the other said. Instead, he continued to walk and as expected, the awkwardness between them arose again. The cold breeze continued and now that Gumball was paying attention, he could clearly see the male beside him was slightly shivering; he was only wearing a tank top and Gumball was sure the ripped jeans weren't helping either. Pushing his lips to the side, he debated whether he should go with the idea that had popped into his mind or not. It wasn't going to be much, but it was better than nothing and besides, he pitied the other.

 

            With a sigh, he gave his attire one look over before taking off his sweatshirt and offering it to Marshall. Gumball was still wearing a full sleeve shirt underneath that loosely fit his stature, so the nerd wasn't half nude in the cold, thankfully.

 

            Lee didn't understand why the other started stripping or why he was showing him his clothes but once Gumball nudged the cloth towards him a second time, he knew he was being offered it. "Oh uh..." He didn't know how to react exactly, but he took the offered clothing and tossed it on. It wasn't pink, rather a desaturated blue and since Gumball was taller (and always wore a size bigger than his own) the sweatshirt was comfortably large. Not to Marshall's clothing taste but better than freezing to death. The shirt had a soft, sweet smell to it too which Marshall couldn't really pinpoint exactly what it was, but it was sweet and dare he think it, he liked it. It was unlike him in all honesty, smelling nice was just something he couldn't afford so he made the smell of smoke and sweat his forte. It was a pleasant change. Marshall really should have thanked the other but as he tried to muster up some words, he just wasn't able to, being treated nicely wasn't something he was too used to. "You're so fucking weird."

 

            Gumball's was taken aback, slightly hurt that his act of kindness was weird, well, they both weren't on good terms so maybe it was weird. "Sorry..." There was no use asking why he was weird, he probably wouldn't get an answer and besides, Gumball knew he was far worse than just weird, Lee just wasn't aware of it yet.

 

            "Who treats a person nicely; who punched them in the face for no reason, mind you. Just 'cause I could. (Ashley messing with newbies is common and I knew she was just teasing.) like... You stitched my wounds and just gave me your shirt. Listen, dude, if this your way of hitting on me then stop. I'm not into you-"

 

            "I'm not gay for God's sake!" Barnaby interrupted, stopping his stroll, and glaring daggers at his escort. "You know what, give me back my sweatshirt." He demanded simply, sticking out his hand to retrieve his article of clothing back, quite annoyed by the others reaction.

 

            Lee stopped walking once Gumball finished talking, turning around before glancing at the extended hand and then at the taller male’s face. Going back and forth for a few seconds, before staring at Gumball unamused. "No." And with that, Lee turned back and started walking again, his hands now stuffed in his pant pockets.

 

            Gumball gaped, mouth wide open and mind running thoughts at a speed too fast to comprehend. "What!?" Gumball sped his pace and jogged up to Marshall, glaring at him all the while. "Its mine, I want it back!"

 

            "Nope! You gave it to me, therefore, its mine forever now!" Gumball scoffed in disbelieve, appalled by the others’ nerve. Though Lee did not care, he simply stuck out his tongue at the other and walked unfazed by Gumball's glares.

 

            It took Gumball a minute or two to relax and once he'd accepted that his favourite sweatshirt was gone forever, he shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking on ahead, taking in his surroundings often but not rendering it into his mind.

 

            Marshall Lee was beyond grateful for the sweater in all honesty, because of it, he'd stopped shivering and his wound felt a lot better now that the cold wasn't piercing into it all the time though, regardless of this, he refused to voice his gratitude. He wasn't going to be nice to the other just yet. He didn't trust Barnaby.

 

            At least not for now.

 

✥✥✥

 

            "Phew, that's the last of it!" Fionna sighed in satisfaction, wiping the few beads of sweat off her forehead. She had just finished wiping off all of Marshall's blood from her wooden floor which was quite a task but Fionna didn't mind; it's not like this was her first time doing this and she knew this wouldn't be her last either. Picking up the cloth and container of soapy water, she carried the two items to the basement sink before thoroughly washing her hands and going back to the middle floor.

 

            Glancing at the clock, she estimated about how far her two male friends would be right about now before heading into the kitchen and fixing up a meal for herself, her sister and her sister's boyfriend. That didn't take a lot of time either since she used boxed food (cake being the one who was able to cook) but once she was done, she set the three plates in a tray and happily made her way upstairs to meet the only other two people in the house.

 

            Cake was silently sitting on her bed, leaning onto her boyfriend. Minhyuck sat next to cake with a dulcimer in his lap, he obviously didn't know how to play it and by what Fionna could make out of the situation, it seemed like Cake was teaching him. Though, once the two lovebirds noticed the blonde, they stopped what they were doing and set the instrument aside, making room for the tray of food they'd been waiting for and companion.

 

            "Aah, Fionna, did your friends leave already?" Cake questioned, slightly shifting away from Minhyuck but once cake sat down on the bed with them, she leaned back.

 

            "Yea, Barnaby's uncle called him and he's kind of new to this area, so I had Marshall drop him off." Cake nodded in understanding.

 

            "He's also kind of..." Cake pushed her lips to the side in thought, trying to find the right word without offending Fi. "Fragile." Satisfied with her description, she continued. "Keep him and yourself away from that Marshall boy, I don't trust him. He's been trying to get in your pants for years now, babycakes!"

 

            Fionna laughed a little before nodding, knowing really well that Marshall had no other intention but friendship. (With added mischief of course.) "He's not like that anymore, don't worry so much sis. And besides, Philip would beat him up if he tried anything again, anyways." Fionna tried to reassure her sister but Cake wasn't buying it.

 

            "I don't trust that Phillip kid either, but if you think he's ok, and he's keeping you happy, that's all that matters I suppose." Minhyuck nodded in agreement. The only male in the room could sense the bitterness in his girlfriend’s tone so he simply pulled the tray of food closer to him and cake, catching everyone's attention and diverting it from the current topic to which Fi caught onto.

 

            "Let's just eat up, sis, I worked hard to make this for you!" A little while passed and before they knew it, the food was gone. Fionna burped out loud on accident, covering her mouth instantly after with a dark blush but that soon dissipated as Cake pitched in with her own belch, along with Minhyuck. "You guys are naaassty! ~" Fionna added but meant no actual offence.

 

            "Says you, babycakes! ~" The trio laughed in unison for a bit before settling down and assisting the blond in gathering the plates. Once finished, Fionna rushed to get the plates down into the kitchen and herself back to Cake before she had to take her medication and sleep.

 

            Once back, Fionna asked the burning question that had her on her toes for a while now, but she was afraid to ask. "So... Cake, how are you...?" Her voice was timid and quite cautious, knowing very well that her sister wasn't well, but she always hoped she would get a positive response.

 

            Cakes smile twisted into a straight line, fighting the urge to turn it into a frown. "I'm..." She questioned what she would say for a second, her eyes darting the room but once she was somewhat ok with her response, she landed her eyes back on Fionna's. "I'm doing better than before. I was supposed to have twins but because of the push from that bitch, I lost both of them..." Catherine sighed, ripping her gaze off of Fionna and onto her lap, recalling the hurtful memories. "I got everything cleaned up from the hospital this morning so I'm not in any physical pain but... Emotionally, I'm trying my best... The doctor hadn't said anything about not being able to have kids no more so Min' and I will try again soon enough. That's good?"

 

            Fionna was ecstatic from the new response, beyond grateful for a response that didn't push her sister into tears. "That's algebraic! That means you can have the little family you want. and I can be an aunt!" Fionna's energy lightened Cake up and brought a smile on both Minhyuck's and Cakes lips.

 

            "Mhm! And you know what, I'll let you help us name her, huh? That sound good?" Fionna nodded frantically. "Good, so." Cake scooted over, pushing Minhyuck a little with her hips until there was some space for Fionna by her side (which Fionna gladly took, placing herself right by her sister.) "how's school going?"

 

            "It's going well." Fionna responded sweetly, slowly adjusting herself until she was cuddling her sister. "I still struggle with math a little, and I'm pretty sure they put me in the wrong class 'cause Barnaby and I are not the same level of smart, (or grade) but he helps me usually. He's a really good guy."

 

            "Yea, it seems so. I haven't personally met him, but I think I should check up on him, hm?" Fionna nodded. "Those cookies were great, the ones you brought from his house a couple of days ago so maybe I can snag the recipe for you too while I’m at it?" Cake spoke jokingly, letting out a little giggle from Fionna. "And what about work, how's that going?"

 

            "It's going ok. I'm getting paid enough to pay bills so that's perfect, right?" Cake bit back her initial response and simply nodded. It was better than nothing and with the added help of Cake's boyfriend, they were living happily. Well, happy as long as they ignored all the negative aspects.

 

✥✥✥

 

            The travelling duo finally reached the residence they were aiming to get to, thankfully with no mishap. Both of them were in comfortable silence and neither of them minded it; better to stay quiet than to fight.

 

            "So." Marshall spoke, standing awkwardly in front of Gumball's house. "You're one of the few rich people in the city?" Gumball didn't quite know how to respond, he was quite embarrassed, to be honest, and judging by Marshall's statement, he assumed money was an issue for Lee. So instead of giving an actual response, he simply nodded and that was enough for the latter. "I see."

 

            Gumball fidgeted a little, chewing on his lip and anxiously ripping the skin from the edge of his fingers. He'd always been thought to invite in his guests and offer them a glass of water if not anything, but Lennon was inside, and he really could not afford to get in trouble over the type of people he hangs out with. Even though he didn't hang out with Marshall, Lennon didn't like to listen to what Barnaby had to say anyways. "Marshall." Gumball meekly spoke, surprisingly catching Marshall's attention even though his voice was so soft. Gumball cleared his throat and raised his voice a little higher. "Even though I should invite you inside, I can't. Not today. My uncle’s home. Next time, if you're willing to, I'd love to have you over for whatever you'd like to consume." Of course, Barnaby wouldn’t ’Love' it, but it was just a statement and it wasn't like Marshall was going to take it.

 

            "Nah, I didn't plan on staying any longer next to you. Besides, I gotta go eat food at Fi's so like, bye. See you never." Marshall then spun on his heels before making his way back the direction he'd come from, his hands stuffed into his pockets and his stride surprisingly slow.

 

            "Erm... Ok...? Oh! And thank you!" Gumball shouted after, but Marshall didn't turn around and if it weren't for the small dismissive wave Lee did in Gumball's general direction, Barnaby would have never known Marshall had heard him.

 

            Once Lee was far enough, Gumball took a deep breath and went into his house. Thankfully, Lennon wasn't waiting for him by the door, so Gumball had enough time to look a little presentable. He snuck into his room and quickly washed his face and re-did his hair, changing his clothes into something a lot more formal (a white button up and grey khakis with a black belt, no need for shoes indoors) before swiftly going to his dad's old workroom. It was a hunch, but Gumball knew his uncle always wanted to take his dad's place in power, so his office would be the best place to pretend.

 

            Barnaby's guess was correct as his uncle sat in the big comfy chair right in front of the fireplace, gawking at the flickering flames that illuminated his sharp features with a slight yellow-orange glow. Lennon did not budge when Gumball entered, waiting for Barnaby to introduce himself the way he'd thought him.

 

            Barnaby knew this very well so when the lack of movement was noticed, he quickly shuffled to his uncle’s side and bent over in a half-waist bow, arms rested stiffly by his side. "Apologies for my tardiness, Sir. The walk was longer than expected."

 

            The older males honey coloured eyes finally moved to look at his nephew, moving from the others neatly made hair to his socked feet, examining every little detail with harsh judgment. "No pansy colours?" Pansy colours being any hue Gumball genuinely enjoyed wearing.

 

            "No. Sir." Gumball's eyes stayed low, his hands balling into fists as he prayed to God that nothing would be to his uncles disliking.

 

            "Acceptable. Stand." Lennon turned his head back to the fire and Gumball abided by the others command. "I'll forgive your tardiness today but for the remaining 6 days, I want you in the house before me. I want lunch at 4, you'll have an hour-ish after school to freshen up. Breakfast should be made by 6:30 and you should NOT be late for school or breakfast. Dinner will be at 8 here, but if I'm not busy, at the dining table. All meals should be eaten with me or by me. You don't have to eat but you have to be near me while I eat. No tv or loud music while I work. Your bedtime is at 12, before that, from dinner to bedtime, you have to have the entire house cleaned, your homework finished, my clothes ironed for work (which I will give you. Don't you dare come in my room unsupervised!). You're not allowed to miss any school days, if you're sick, you better wish you'd be dying. I want to have all information about the people you hang out with, along with the chick you were helping study." Gumball promptly nodded, not speaking since he wasn't really told to. "Phone." Lennon demanded all of a sudden, not making what he wanted clear enough for Gumball to understand and that was quite obvious on his face. Before Gumball could ask though, Lennon clarified with a snare. "Give me your phone Barnaby. For fuck's sake."

 

            Gumball finally rendered what Lennon had meant and frantically searched for the device but realized that it was still in his other pair of pants, the one he was wearing at Fionna's place. "I-… It's in my room. Permission to go get it...?"

 

            "Granted. Actually. Forget it, I'll check tomorrow. Go make me food right now, I'm starving." With a sigh of relief, Gumball nodded, quickly snapping around, and rushing out the room as fast as he could but was stopped. "Barnaby." Gumball stood still at the threshold for a second, terror washing over him once again as he turned to look at his uncle. There were so many things Lennon could have stopped Gumball for and right now, there was also a high chance of Gumball getting his usual 'punishment' but oh, God, Barnaby prayed that wouldn't happen. He had school tomorrow and loads of homework he had to finish, he couldn't waste time in taking care of himself. Not now and quite frankly, ever. "Pass me the newspaper." All the stress Gumball was taking quickly dissipated as Barnaby nodded, quickly making his way to the work table, and grabbing whatever date newspaper he could before bringing it back and handing it to Lennon with both hands.

 

            Lennon gave a soft smile, reaching over for the newspaper but instead, grabbed onto Barnaby's wrist and pulled him closer to himself, the smile twisting into a hateful glare. "Keep. yourself. perfect." He stated simply, roughly grabbing Barnaby's collar with his other hand and fixing it, flattening the left side that had accidentally lifted up a little. With a big gulp, Gumball nodded once again, trying to pull himself away from his uncle's grip but did not use enough force to budge or move even. The pull was more in his mind than physical. "Good. I better not see you looking like your usual self. Your dad's not around anymore so I'm in charge! I'll make you acceptable like your father failed to do!"

 

            Gumball could only nod as Lennon finally let go of the poor boy and in the process, grab the text flooded paper. The two looked at each other like a lion staring at a fright stricken gazelle, frozen in place but once Barnaby uncle ripped his hateful gaze off of contact covered eyes, Gumball was out of the room in a second.

 

✥✥✥

 

            It had been some time, how long? Marshall wasn't quite sure. He'd barely been to school the past week and roughly three days since the whole steal-Barnaby's-sweatshirt incident. The sweatshirt was taken off right after he entered back into his home but not disposed of, instead, it was hung neatly in his closet (unlike the rest of his clothes) to reserve the lovely scent. Quite a creepy and weird thing to do but Marshall had his reasons. Reasons he'd rather not let anyone know.

 

            Sweet smells were always his form of comfort (other than music.) it was one thing that he could smell the same smell a million times and not get irritated by/need a break from. Listening to songs though, did that.

 

            Music, although really calming, didn't feel like someone was there for you, it further isolated you from the world. Something Lee liked a lot but sometimes, quite rarely, Marshall had urges of being held; feeling like he belonged. Of course, living all alone in an empty house made it hard for someone to comfort him and sweet smells gave a faux feeling of someone there; fake comfort but it made the loneliness tolerable.

 

            The same urge had arisen, and Lee was both perplexed and depressed.

 

            Lee sat on his bed with his knees against his chest and the sweatshirt that he'd tucked away over his torso. Due to it being big on him, he was able to bury his face into the neck of the article, so the neck hole was right under his nose; perfect to take in the smell though the smell was faint. It wasn't often that Lee endorsed himself in such stupid things but ever since he took in this fragrance his mind has only been able to think of that special someone; someone important; someone that brought immense happiness and copious amounts of sorrow.

 

            As remorse continued to flood all of Lee's senses from the memories, Marshall longed for an escape. Nobody enjoyed self-deprecating thoughts, Lee was no special.

 

            There wasn't much he could do, to be honest, no one else lived with him to help him from this downward cycle, his friends were just about to go to school right about now, his mother was never an option, even his headphones were too far. (If he got up to get them, it would be impossible to sit back in the comfortable position he was right now.) Only other thing he could think of was his phone; maybe calling someone would distract him, specifically his girlfriend. She was the only one he was positive he could reach instantly, others he had light doubt.

 

            Without another second wasted, Lee called Ashely and listened to the rings and took in the last few sniffs of the sweet smell from the sweatshirt before Ashley picked up. Marshall pulled his face out of the cloth and sniffled back a sob, trying his best not to break into tears as he talked to his girlfriend. "Hey, babe...!"

 

            "Marshall? Oh- Erm- give me a second!" Rustling could be heard, what could only be presumed as Ashley moving around and as she did so, the noises around her got quieter. A few seconds passed, and Lee curled tighter into himself, the wait being torturous as it was and knowing Ashley's voice was so close but still so far, it was frustrating. "Ok! What's up?" The noises around her were now all gone so the only thing Lee could hear was a clear feminine voice. Perfectly beautiful to Marshall.

 

            Marshall looked around his room for a second, not really knowing what to say but decided to just tell the truth. "Nothing really, just bored." Who was he kidding, Lee always lied. "Hey, ashy-poo, you free right now?" Marshall inquired a little too desperately, really wanting out from feeling so low but not enough to let Ashley know he was in one of his low moods.

 

            "No, why...? I'm with my friends." Fuck. Well, maybe he could hang with the group?

 

            "Can I... Um, join? I miss you, I haven't even gone to school, so it's been so long since I've seen you." Well, that wasn't a full out lie.

 

            Ashely hesitated a little, debating it for a brief moment. "Listen, you're allowed to come but if you're in one of those pussy ass depressing moods than stay home. I don't want you clinging to me while I'm trying to get high." Marshall chewed on his lip knowing that he would probably end up doing exactly what Ashley said not to in this state. He just wanted to be comforted, was that too much to ask? When Lee didn't reply for a while, Ashely understood why and groaned. "Honest to fuck, Lee. I'm your girlfriend, not your fucking psychiatrist. That means we make out, go out, have fun, give each other gifts, and fuck. Not babysitting or mothering each other. For fuck's sake. Ugh..." She took a small pause, really annoyed by her tone though it calmed down with her next response almost instantly. "Listen, I'll come over tonight at around 10-ish. That'll be enough for me and I'll give you a blowjob to cheer you up, hm?"

 

            Lee didn't respond right away. He wanted to talk, not anything sexual but if Ashley would be by him, maybe he'd feel better? "Ok..."

 

            "Good boy! Now, I'm going to go back to my friends and have fun. Try not to cry, ok? You look hideous when you do. Bye, I love you! ~"

 

            "I love-" before Marshall could even finish his statement, Ashely had hung up. Ouch. Well, that settled that (if making Marshall’s mood worse meant settling things that is.) The only issue though was that he'd have to wait more than 12 hours to get to see Ashley. What was he supposed to do until then? Lee contemplated for a while and when nothing came to mind, he decided to call someone else.

 

            Hoping that flame didn't go to school for his girlfriend and actually stayed home for his spare period like a senior year should, (Marshall and him being the only seniors) he quickly dialled up his number. Unlike Ashely, Philip picked up instantly. "Yo, Marshall!"

 

            "How much does a prostitute cost here?"

 

            "Marshall what the actual fuck." Flame didn't actually take offence, found this sudden and random question quite hilarious which in turn mad Lee laugh as well. "Yo dude, I miss you! Where have you been, man?!"

 

            Marshall shrugged, relaxing in his spot, and thoroughly enjoying the conversation that was slowly lifting his mood already. "I was sick of seeing you sucking Fionna's face all the time." Philip laughed, shaking his head even though Marshall wouldn't see.

 

            "Well, luckily for you, I'm home right now so you can come over. Oh, and Fionna wants to check up on you, she told me you got stabbed again? Who did you pick a fight with this time?"

 

            "This son of a bitch that you don't know. But he was fucking playin' with me, I swear. He was being super racist and the first time, I was like, "Yo, it's ok, it's all good, no big deal" but the second time he did it, I popped one in his leg and his stupid girlfriend stabbed me."

 

            "Don't lie to me, Lee. You're not that forgiving. And you never talk like that."

 

            Marshall groaned in response, shuffling, and moving until he was completely laying down. "Yea, you right. A bunch of kids from school tried jumping me to prove that they were stronger but only got a stab since they attacked me by surprise. All of them ran away with their tails between their legs once I pulled out my gun. I can't sit in peace for like, two minutes I swear." All of that was true except for the fact there was only one person actually there and that he didn't pull his gun out.

 

            "Must be the newbies. Ugh. Well, if they try jumping you again, tell ‘em you can't be superior just by beating someone up."

 

            "Thanks, I'll also make sure to make them a cup of tea as I tell them that. Oh and, you still haven’t answered my question? Booty calls are a serious thing, Flame.”

 

            "Oh, shut up. Shove that sarcasm and that question up your ass and come over already!"

 

✥✥✥

 

            "Where's the twink?" Marshall asked as he took his seat on the lunch table, flame taking a seat right next to him and Fionna already sat on the table in front of them.

 

            "He's studying in the library. His uncle talked to the principle and switched all his classes to advanced ones since he's like, super smart and rich enough to get the course but now the poor guys buried in challenging work. He still has the same classes, just harder work. And for the love of God, stop calling him that! He hasn't said he's gay and even if he was, that's not something you should call him!" Fionna explained, furiously taking a bite of her sub.

 

            Marshall had left his house right after ending the call with Philip and once he was at Phillip's place, he relaxed himself with some goof talking and a sweet shower. After a while, Phillip told Marshall he had to get to school so he could be there for Fionna's lunch period and Marshall tagged along. That’s how they ended up here.

 

            "Wow, he's such a nerd, I'm surprised he doesn't wear glasses and has braces. Also, I'll call him whatever I want since I don't like him." Marshall retorted, sticking his tongue out to Fionna. "And guess what, I also blew your boyfriend here, so you can't tell me what to do!" Of course, it was a lie, but it was all in playful fun.

 

            Fionna glared at Lee for a solid minute, not replying to him until she was sure she'd killed him three times in her mind, all increasingly torturous. "I guess you don't want the hot dog I saved for you then since you've had enough meat in your mouth."

 

            Marshall was shocked. Fake shocked. He dramatically placed a hand on his chest and gasped, pretending that he was beyond offended before instantly relaxing as though if someone had flipped a switch. "You're right. Your boyfriends got a pretty big penis so I'm quite stuffed, sucks for you though since you haven't-"

 

            "Ok guys enough!" A bright red Phillip protested, beyond embarrassed that his junk was talked about like it were some trophy. "I swear to God Marshall you're like the gayest guy I know, and you've got a girlfriend." Phillip pushed the urge to cover his face from embarrassment as both Fionna and Marshall thoroughly enjoyed the 'cock tease'.

 

            Once the duos laughter simmered down, Fionna handed the hot dog mentioned earlier to Marshall and leaned over to grab onto Phillips' hand, calming his nerves a little. "You're too easy to embarrass, Flame." Phillip only sighed in response, picking up her hand afterwards and placing a soft kiss on the back of it only for Lee to knock Fionna's hand away. "This is why I'm never nice to you. That's Barnaby's food your eating right now. See how I make him food and not you, 'cause he's being a supportive friend and not trying to steal my man."

 

            "Hey, Flame was always mine, you're the one who stole him from me." Marshall stated in a matter of fact way. He then rolled up his sleeves and unwrapped the hot dog, getting ready to eat his meal.

 

            "You know, sometimes I genuinely think you're telling the truth but then I remember that you two are childhood friends." Phillip stood up and moved to Fionna's side as if avoiding the gay and Marshall just took a giant bite of his food. The two lovebirds briefly shared a kiss.

 

            "What makes you think I haven't alr-...?" Lee spoke up in between his bite but was cut off.

 

            "The conversation is getting far too gay. Say another word about us Marshall, and I'll French kiss Fionna until you leave." That shut Marshall up really quickly.

 

            "Hey, Marshall." Fionna grabbed Lee's attention after a while. "Is that sweatshirt new...? I've seen it somewhere, but I can't remember where. Did you buy it? It looks good on you by the way!"

 

            "Yea... I thought I should get new clothes until I can afford to do laundry."

 

✥✥✥

 

            "Have you heard about the super rich and smart kid that joined half-way through the first semester?" Once lunch had finished, Phillip made his way to his own and so did Fionna, but Marshall didn't. Instead of going to his own class like he should, he made his way to Fionna's to catch up on things. The teacher didn't really care, as long as Lee didn't start a fire in the class, he was good. Marshall was currently having a conversation with Larry Smith Peterson (LSP or Larry for short) who was in charge of all the gossip and news of the school and because of this, he was also easily able to spread lies; messing with him was a no go. Spotting him in a crowd wouldn't be hard since he's always wearing neon or flash colours (or just purple), his hair was a nice purple unnaturally and the large star tattooed on his forehead after losing a bet are all giant signs of his presence.

 

            "Who? Barnaby?" Marshall asked, his voice slightly muffled from the sweatshirt he'd pulled over his mouth again. His legs were thrown up on the desk and his hand were comfortably laid on his stomach, it looked to be quite an uncomfortable position, but Lee could probably fall asleep like that.

 

            "So that's his name! What a cutie!" Larry spoke once again, sitting in front of Marshall's desk with his chair turned around so he could look at both Marshall and Fionna who sat by each other. "Oh, come on, Marshall. I know you've noticed how attractive he is? He's the talk of the school and all the girls are trying to get his number, but I know I can get it before any of those sluts! Oh, and his ass is just- hnnn-! ~"

 

            "Listen, Larry. News flash, I ain't gay. I don't give a fuck if he's the talk of the school or not. The twink’s annoying and just so fucking- ugh. I don't trust him. His eyes hold a lot of lies." Quite ironic since Marshall was the biggest liar of them all.

 

            Fionna elbowed Marshall in the side. "Language!" Marshall would've complained but he was too busy groaning in pain. "He's got things you don't need to know, and you've got things he doesn't need to know. Besides, you haven't even fully talked to him yet, how would you know how he is? All you've done is punch him in the face."

 

            "You punched him!?" Larry exclaimed but it was quickly ignored as the teacher shot a silencing glare towards his direction.

 

            Once Lee was done self-complaining about his deceased rib, he replied to Fionna, continuing to ignore Larry. "Because I have a sixth sense. Something tells me he's only trouble and I trust myself." Fionna pushed her lips to the side, taking in what Lee said but not believing his words before continuing her assignment, quietly. Though sadly, that didn't last long. "Isn't he supposed to be in this class with you? Is the good boy ditching class? ~" Marshall just didn’t want Fionna to work in all honesty.

 

            Lee teased and Fionna rolled her eyes. "He only has math with me, before lunch and this class is English right now. No other classes with him. I'm supposed to have conversations like this with him in my math class but he's so busy buried in numbers it's like I'm not even there. And the only other time I can talk to him is lunch but even then, he's got his nose stuffed in a book at the library. Ugh. "

 

            "So, wait!" Lee looked at Larry, waiting to see what mystery he'd cracked but Fionna paid no mind, focusing on her English work once again. "Oh my God! That means you can get me his number! Please, oh, please!" Larry pleaded, scooting closer to the blonde with his hands clasped together. "Please! I'll do whatever you want if you get me his number!"

 

            "I already have it." She stated, finally looking up from her work, her eyebrows knitted together in slight annoyance. "But if I give it to you, you have to promise never to talk to him, text him, look at him or even breath the same air as him." Larry's jaw dropped in disbelief as Marshall bit back his laughter. "Do we have a deal-...?"

 

            "Fuck no!" Larry shouted once again, though this time, the teacher threw a marker at his head to shut him up. The teacher was very well aware of how obnoxiously loud Larry was and how words never worked but markers did. "Fuck no...!" He whispered this time, the marker having an obvious effect.

 

            Marshall shook his head, letting out a few trapped chuckles in the process before returning his attention to Larry. "Why do you want his number so bad? He's not popular, he won't sell you weed, the most he'll probably do is bore you to death with smart-junk."

 

            "Listen, Marshall. News flash, I'm gay." Larry replied with similar words as Marshall which again, made Marshall laugh. "I'm trying to get some dick here and you two aren't helping. And you're supposed to be my best friend, Lee. What's up with that?"

 

            "Hey, I can get you his number, no problem. But if dick’s what you want, he won't even give you 3 inches. And besides, I bet he's too innocent to even know what sex even is." Larry nodded in understanding, scooting over more to Marshall now.

 

            "That's the fun part. Watching all the goody-two-shoes turn into such bad boys is so hot! Take you for example (but you're not my type. Not anymore at least.) Anyways!" The teacher was going to throw another marker at Larry but decided against it, the teacher didn't get paid enough for this bullshit. "Speaking about how innocent he is, a chick tried flirting with him while he was studying, and he had no idea what was going on but like, I got the cutest pictures of him bright red as a cherry once he did realize what was going on!" Larry quickly whipped out his phone and showed the photo he'd taken which, apparently, was also now his home screen wallpaper. "Isn't he the best?!"

 

            Marshall Lee looked at Larry with a deadpanned look before taking a finger and pretending to shove it down his throat and gag (but he did not look away from the picture) meanwhile, Fionna admired the photo with a silent 'aww' "Ok, maybe he is really cute. And maybe you should send that photo over to me." Fionna spoke, putting her pencil down and taking out her phone to receive the great picture.

 

            "You should've thought about that before denying to give me his number." Larry blew a raspberry at Fionna who only glared at Larry with a sad pout.

 

            "How about you send it over to me. I'll use that as blackmail material to get you his number." Lee spoke, shuffling slightly before pulling out his phone from his skinny jeans and letting his legs rest on the ground.

 

            "Anything for you, Lee!" And within a second the photo was on Lee's phone which Marshall sent over to Fionna without a second passing. Fionna glanced down at her phone and smiled, engulfing Marshall into a hug quickly right after, chanting 'thank you!'s over and over again all the while receiving a betrayed look from Larry.

 

            "Yea, yea, whatever. Go orgasm over the nerd somewhere else." Fionna rolled her eyes and pulled away, glancing at the photo received one more time (planning to use it for her own blackmail material, only to gain more baked goods though) before stuffing her phone back into her shorts. "So, you going to his house today? I still need to get his number and unless you'll give it to me, I'll have to tag along."

 

            "No, I'm not going to his house today, sadly. I have work, and Cake said no (he’s always buried in work to hang anyways too now.). Oh and pfft, no! Good luck getting his number, he doesn't just give it to anyone." Fionna picked up her pencil and started working again. "Now shush, I need to finish this. And so, do you, Larry." Larry groaned and turned around, getting back to his own work and Marshall was left with nothing to do. He could sleep but the chance of his sleepy ass not being drawn on or taken photos of was below 0% so simply staying awake was best.

 

            Or so he planned.

 

✥✥✥

 

            Wiping away the remainder of the whiteboard marker from his face, Lee stood outside of the school with a scowl. He begrudgingly tossed away the ink-stained napkin onto the ground before shoving his hand into his pocket. School was over, and it meant he had to go back home though home wasn't a place he was willing to go to. He was still in quite a low mood, so home was a big no. He could maybe go hang at Phillips house again, do some weed smoke tricks and maybe watch tv until their eyes burnt out but even that didn't seem like fun. He wanted to try something new, something he hadn't done before and as if God was listening, he received a text.

 

            'Don't forget to get my number ;)))'

 

            Larry. With that reminder, he had a new plan to follow out. He could always just take the bus to the loser’s house, maybe even get the number on the way there but he didn't want to talk to ash; his girlfriend's brother.

 

            So, walking it was.

 

            The walk was definitely going to be super long and he'd also hadn't brought his headphones with him to school, but he'd already started walking in the other houses' direction to change his mind.

 

✥✥✥

 

            It really wasn't hard to find Gumball's house, it was far yes, but it was one of the few rich houses in the city, so Lee didn't have much of a variety to look through. Marshall stood outside of the large mansion, his hands in his pockets as he debated whether or not he should ring the bell (considering what Barnaby had said about his uncle, he didn't want to meet up with him.)

 

            Looking further around the residence, he noticed the large trees around the side of the building, as high as the height of the structure (Only three of them though and none of them led to a window but the house looked climbable.) If he could figure out what window was Barnaby's room, he could get in easily without the hassle of talking to an adult.

 

✥✥✥

 

            The sun was setting by the time Marshall finally figured out what window was the nerds. It was quite a task and midway he wanted to quit but the reminder that the only place he could go besides this is homemade him relentlessly continue his search. Now, of course, there was no actual indication of how Marshall would know how it was Barnaby's room, he was just hoping it would be all pink with posters of naked/semi-naked guys all over the walls, frilly furniture and the latest technology everywhere but to his surprise, there was no room like that.

 

            The only way he knew it was Barnaby's was because he saw him sitting on his work table and working there. His room was all white, his furniture was basic and the only electronic he had was a phone (that was on charging on his nightstand) and a laptop that he had right beside him as he worked, heck even his alarm clock was analogue! There was barely any colour to the room, his phone case being the prominent colour; blue. But everything else was some tint of grey.

 

            Marshall was not pleased by his theory being incorrect though, once he saw that Gumball was wearing glasses while he worked, brightened his mood. The only thing missing from the nerd now was any indication of braces, and then bam! Full out nerd.

 

            Lee sniggered to himself before making himself a little more comfortable by the others’ windows’ ledge, getting ready to open the panes but sadly, they were locked. With a groan and a reluctant sigh, he tapped on the glass.

 

            Gumball was knocked out of his focus by the sudden noise, his mind not really rendering what was going on since the quadratic formula still loomed his thoughts. When the tapping came again, he looked towards the door only to find it wide open and no one there but when the tapping didn't stop his mind finally registered the thought of the window being the source of the noise. Gumball turned in his chair to look at the only window of his room and was quite shocked to see Marshall there. "M-Marshall?!" Though Marshall could not hear.

 

            Frantically looking around to see if anyone else was there, he quickly shut his bedroom door and rushed to open the window, unlocking it before pulling it open. Though Lee could still not enter the confines due to the mesh filter between the window and the outside blocking him, he still was able to communicate.

 

            "Sup' nerd!" Lee reached over to push at the glasses but was blocked by the net, though when Barnaby still flinched, he smiled in accomplishment.

 

            "What are you doing here!?" Gumball exclaimed quietly, frantically biting his lip as he reached for the skin by his nails.

 

            "Let me in and I'll-..." Violet eyes. Barnaby Gumball had Violet eyes, and this shocked lee greatly, disturbing his sentence if only for a second. "I'll tell you." Pushing the thought aside as Barnaby being those weird people who dress up as cartoon characters (his eyes being contact lenses) he nudged at the net again.

 

            Gumball had forgotten he wasn't wearing his contacts, they hurt anyways so, at home, he preferred his glasses over his contact. Gumball debated if he should let Lee in or not, really scared he might get robbed or beaten again but something told him he should trust the latter. Barnaby's reluctantly reached over to the tiny locks on the net, pausing for a millisecond before opening all four of them one by one before finally, pulling it out and setting it aside. Marshall didn't waste another second before hopping inside, the chilly outdoor wind getting a little unbearable even with Gumball's sweatshirt. "Why are you here-...?"

 

            The thought didn't last long until a loud shout came from downstairs, shaking Barnaby to the bone. "BARNABY!"

 

            As if lit on fire, Gumball bolted to the net and shoved it under his bed before closing the window and quickly grabbing Lee and dragging him into the bathroom. "Please stay quiet and stay in here, I can't let uncle see you!" And with that, he frantically left the bathroom and closed the door, just in time for his bedroom door to be slammed open and reveal a furious Lennon.

 

            Lee blocked out what happened after that, knowing very well how bad it is to have a family so this was something he expected. (he didn’t care enough to eavesdrop either) Instead of remembering and thinking about family, he simply looked around the bathroom. Countless cleaning products lay about neatly, everything from nice smelling soap bars to shower gels, bath bombs to scrubs. It kind of reminded Lee of a girl’s bathroom but oddly, all the products specifically said, "for men", proving his thought false. Lee debated if he should steal a soap bar, it's not like Gumball would miss it but realized there was no point, it wasn't like he had enough water at home for a shower anyways.

 

            God knows how long it had been before Barnaby opened the door again, his entire body shivering slightly, eyes a little puffy and wet (indicating he might have been crying) and the right side of his face was burning red. "I-I'm sorry I took, so long..." His voice was a little coarse, dry even. Lee shrugged, and Gumball dug his nails into his palms to bite back another surge of tears, though before that could happen, he simply walked over to the sink and washed his face with cold water, soothing the burning ache in his eyes and cheek (his glasses not being on his face anymore.) Lee didn't say much, he just moved to sit at the edge of the bathtub and let Gumball calm down, knowing how frustrating it was being in the state that Gumball was (abusive family wise and not in control of oneself). Once Barnaby was done, he simply dried his face with the hand towel from the rack on his side, only then noticing that he didn't have his contacts in. Copious amounts of panic arose but Barnaby chocked it down, telling himself that Lee didn't see and would not question it. Something Lee, thankfully, wasn't going to do anyways. "I um..." Barnaby took a minute, avoiding eye contact with Marshall briefly before letting them fall onto the auburn pools. "I need to go grocery shopping. Can you... Can you please come with me...?"

 

            Lee looked at Gumball weirdly, leaning forward in his seat a little before standing up again. "What's in it for me?"

 

            "I um- I'll buy you whatever you want from the store."

 

            "Fair deal, but I also want your phone number. Larry's been asking Fionna for it, but she won't give it so I'm here to get it for him."

 

            Barnaby chewed his bottom lip, looking from one end of the room to another in terror. It was a slash for every person in his contact list and Fiona's had already been done. Maybe just one slash was ok...? Not two, he couldn't take any more that day anyways. "O-only him then. Not you." He didn’t even know who Larry was, but he just hoped he wouldn’t text him.

 

            "Sounds good to me, let's go." Marshall spoke, heading towards the bathroom door.

 

            “Let me just get ready, I’ll meet you outside. Oh and, take the way you came in from.” Lee didn’t plan on taking the door anyways.

 

            Once Lee was out, Gumball quickly wore his eye contacts and while he was at it, he quickly changed his clothes too, surprised the blood hadn’t gone to his clothes.

 

✥✥✥

 

            Gumball walked through the large stores' aisles as Lee pushed around a cart with a few items now in it. Gumball held onto a small flip-book with a list of things he needed to buy, anxiously glancing at it and the countless shelved items, making sure he didn't miss anything. The cart didn't really have a lot yet, not even quarter of the list yet (milk, eggs, bread, flour, rice, and sugar were in the cart.)

 

            Marshall quite enjoyed shopping, actually. It wasn't something he was able to do often so the rare chances he did get, he enjoyed. He liked seeing how many different variations of things there were, for example, there were billions of various kinds of sugar; cane sugar, brown sugar, caster sugar, granulated sugar, powdered sugar, and the list goes on and on. "Hey, Barnaby."

 

            Lee called, disturbing Gumball's focus once again but it wasn't too bad, he was panicking anyways (over the fact that he couldn't find where the lemon tea was) "yes?" His voice was rather sweet, a lot sweeter then he'd intended actually.

 

            It threw Marshall off momentarily, but he quickly dismissed it. "What's the difference between this box that says Hot Chocolate and the box that says Hot Choco?" Lee inquired, showing Gumball the two boxes that he'd held in his hand.

 

            "Oh, well, not much really. One is made with milk and the other, with water. Each tastes different but not immensely. And there's no actual difference between the powder in the box, it's the same. They name it differently for marketing purposes." He stated in a matter of fact tone before taking the two boxes from Lee's hand and flipping them over, showing the back ingredients. "See, everything is the same. Oh wait, this one has powdered milk already in it, so you just need to add water in both." Lee listened quietly, looking over at the box like a little child. He was learning something new and he was sure he could go impress Fionna with this information.

 

            "Beats the purpose of it being different, doesn't it?" Lee asked, gently taking back the box, and looking back and forth at the ingredients himself.

 

            "Hm, I suppose so. But boxed Hot Chocolate or Choco defeats the true taste of the beverage anyways. It's a lot yummier when it's made with fresh ingredients." Marshall only nodded but didn't look away from the box.

 

            "That's expensive," Marshall stated, pushing his lips to the side before putting the two boxes back where he got them from. "And it probably takes waaaay too long. It’s gone on like, five minutes anyways." Marshall wasn't a coffee or tea fan, he was a hot chocolate fan. He absolutely loved that beverage with all his heart and if given the chance, he'd bathe in it too, but it wasn't a luxury he could afford often, he had to wait until Christmas for that and winter was still quite far away, it still being quite early in the year.

 

            Gumball softly laughed at the childish comment and this time, Marshall's chest constricted. He was not fond of the feeling, to say the least, and it wasn’t often a laugh made him fee something. "I should make Fionna some fresh Hot Chocolate then I suppose. Maybe even some nice peppermint brownies to go along with it" He simply stated to himself, glancing at the aisle once again and finding the tea he was looking for with great relief.

 

            "What about me...?" Marshall's voice was meek and pure regret was quite evident on his face right after. He didn't mean to be so bothersome, he just really liked Hot Chocolate but now that he thought about it, it was really stupid of him to ask. Gumball looked at Marshall a little surprised, not expecting such a request coming from him but before he could say anything, Marshall interrupted. "Fuck, sorry, man. That was really weird to ask. I don’t want any..."

 

            Gumball opened his mouth and shut it again before deciding not to say anything and crossing tea off his list before adding the new ingredients for the new dessert plan. Though, after a moment he felt really bad. It was kind of an asshole thing to blatantly tell someone they couldn't have some since Barnaby didn't really like or know them. (Physical attraction doesn't count.)  At least not right to their face. "Maybe, if you happened to, I don't know, coincidently come on the day I make Hot Chocolate for Fionna (get a text maybe) you can have some too." Marshall's saddening face lit up like a bright bulb and all Gumball could do was smile at the list before him (trying not to look at the latter and end up blushing or turning red) really enjoying this new expression on Marshall's face. It wasn't often people hung out with him and it was even rarer that he made people happy, so this moment was important to both of them equally.

 

            Lee honestly couldn't hold in his excitement, he was already looking forward to the day that might never come but after years of dismay, he finally had some hope for the future. Hope he didn’t want to be false.

 

✥✥✥

 

            All the items in the list were crossed out and now in bags; paid. Gumball normally had immense amount of anxiety at the cash register but since Lee helped him bag all the food and Barnaby had a credit card to pay with (no mess with change) Gumball was able to do it with lesser amounts of anxiety and all in all, it was a wonderful experience. 

 

            Marshall didn't buy anything, he simply stated that Gumball could just pay him with some Hot Chocolate to which Gumball happily agreed. The two had carried the goods all the way back to the mansion-like-house but Lee was once again not invited due to family but like before, Lee did not mind. He simply saved Gumball's number into his phone and went on his way to his own to meet up with his girlfriend.

 

            Ashley, like she said, was at Marshall house at exactly 10, laying on the couch and just simply resting.

 

            Marshall was still in quite a happy mood from grocery store event (learning a lot about different ingredients from Barnaby.) and was even more excited at the site of his love. "Hey, Ashley! Sorry to keep you waiting! I was helping a friend out but I'm here now!"

 

            He genuinely wanted to spend some quality time with his girlfriend, but she had other plans. "It's all good, Marshy. I’m just really tired right now so I think I'm going to sleep. No head this time, maybe next time." He didn't care about the blowjob, he never did.

 

            "Want to cuddle then?" The smile on Marshall's lips had wavered slightly but hadn't fallen, there was still a chance to spend some time with his girlfriend without it being sexual.

 

            "No thanks. You can sleep on the couch tonight. I'm going to go lay on the bed and get some sleep. You stink anyways." And with that, she rolled her self off the couch and sluggishly made her way to Lee's bedroom

 

            "I took a shower today, and I smell really good!" Marshall tried once again, even walking behind her and engulfing her small frame in a hug. "It's been so long, come on..." Ashley didn't move or do anything for a while, debating her odds. Marshall was well aware of his smell issue and did not blame Ashley for pointing out his hygiene so blatantly like that.

 

            "Go make me a sandwich and you can lay on the bed with me, but no touching." She sighed, turning around and quickly pressing her lips against Lee's in a very sloppy and disheartened kiss but it was enough for Marshall. He didn't get a lot of affection anyways so even the worst kind was perfect for him and returning the kiss the best he could was only expected. "Good boy." Ashley spoke after pulling away, patting Lee’s cheek afterwards twice.

 

            Lee smiled at the comment and offer before nodding. "I'll have it done soon!" Once that was done, Lee headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich of whatever he could find, and Ashley was off to sleep.

 

            The sandwich didn't take long, seeing as it was quite simple (lack of groceries not letting it be advanced) but it should satisfy his girlfriend. It was still an edible sandwich after all. With the hope that Ashley would love the food he made and of an enjoyable conversation, he took the plate to his room, the same smile as before splattered on his lips. "Here's you go, babe!"

 

            Ashley removed the arm above her eyes before glancing at the food presented to her in growing anger. "What the fuck. Is that, Marshall?!" she sat up, looking even more disgusted than before.

 

            "I-I" Marshall cleared his throat "it's a sandwich, Ashley. I put-"

 

            I don't give a fuck what you put in there, it looks disgusting! You can't even make a simple sandwich?! Ugh, go sleep on the fucking couch. I don't want to see your face right now

 

            Broken hearted, lee simply abided. He took the sandwich he put his heart into and tossed it in the trash before placing the plate on the kitchen counter. Too disheartened to have saved the food. He always fucked things up! It had been weeks since he'd gone to school or properly talked to Ashley and the one chance he had right now, he completely blew it!

 

            It was pointless to hope for Lee. As soon as he had a smile on his lips, he knew he was wrong. It wasn't like he deserved to be happy.

_It wasn't like any of them thought they could be Happy_

 

            “It’s ok though,” Lee told himself. “I’ll do better next time. For her.” He loved her after all and was positive she loved him too. (She had told him.) “She’s just tired.”

 


	7. Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok- listen... I need your help." Marshall had found out that Barnaby spent his free time in the library and since he also knew that he had lunch on the 3rd period, he just decided to hit up his good ol' pal Barnaby in the library.

✥✥✥

 

Grin and bear it.

 

"So, did you get it...?" LSP spoke quietly, leaning towards Marshall just a tad bit more to ensure a little more secrecy. Maybe a bit too secretly. Lee wasn't aware of what his partner was trying to ask for, it certainly wasn't the assignment question they were working on because LSP could give less of a shit about it and whatever it was, Marshall didn't want to waste his time figuring out. So, instead, he merely cocked up a brow at the latter, waiting for him to elaborate further.

With a roll of his eyes and an exaggerated sigh, LSP rephrased: "The number, Marshall. Did you get it? I asked you to get the nerds number, and you said you'd get it, so did you?"

Marshall contemplated for a few seconds, deciding whether or not he should give it. It wasn't like he was getting anything return so it wouldn't if he gave it or not. Pushing his lips to the side, he put his hands into his pocket and decided to give the number when Fionna interrupted, stopping him midway. "Don't give him the number!" She commanded "he's going to ruin the only good person in this school!" Fionna did have a point but why would Marshall care?

"What's in it for me though? I don't care either way." Marshall only cared about himself and his close friends. He didn't see why he should care what happened to Barnaby after giving his number away to someone he's probably never seen. Though, if he could somehow benefit from this exchange, he wouldn't mind.

Larry pushed his lips to the side, contemplating what he could offer but he didn't have much. He was the son of one of the few people who were rich and powerful, but he hated his parents. The violet-haired male lived alone much like Lee but would occasionally be sent money to survive, from his parents. Regardless of that, he wasn't going to offer money. "Well..." He thought, "how about a blow j-..."

"No." Marshall cut him off as soon as he figured what Larry was offering. "Don't you dare bring your- your anything near my dick." Larry rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue before flipping the raven-haired male off.

The only thing Larry could do now was let out a sigh in defeat. He wasn't going to be more than he already had so. Instead, he decided just to turn around and for once, work. "Fuck you, I'll get it myself..."

Fionna held back a laugh, looking at Marshall to see if he returned the same expression and to her surprise, she didn't. Lee sat quietly and (surprisingly) correctly at the stolen desk. He'd decided to skip all his classes again and sit with Larry and Fionna for their English class. Marshall, of course, wasn't upset about anything Larry had said but instead, had other thoughts running through his mind. Whatever it was though, it had Marshall in deep and serious thought. "Uh-" Fionna stopped herself from distracting the raven-haired man but eventually, her curiosity got the best of her. "Marshall? What's up, dude?"

Marshall slowly turned his head towards her, eyes still affixed at the spot the once stared at, still dazed slightly, but he forced himself to focus entirely on her. "Nothing, baby doll. ~" his instinctive flirting kicked in, adding a wink to his statement even though he wasn't in a flirting mood.

Fionna rolled her eyes, gagging internally a little at the wink and the pet name. "That was disgusting, don't try and call me that again." Marshall gave half a smirk and a half-assed nod in response. "And if nothing really is up, why don't you go to your class for once?"

"Believe it or not, I actually went to my classes today," Marshall stated in a matter of fact tone, perking up in his seat but almost instantly slouching again at the memory of how much homework he now had to do.

Then why aren't you in class right now?" Fionna rebutted.

"It's my lunch period; that's why I wasn't with you last period. Unlike your lucky ass, I have lunch 4th instead of 3rd. 3 classes before lunch and then one after but that's a spare so I can just leave. But, I wanted to be a good friend and hang out with you since that what good friends do." Marshall stuck out his tongue at Fionna in a teasing manner, and for once, he did actually go to his classes.

"I always seem to forget that you're a senior. With the way you act most of the time, I'd think you're a 9th grader if I wasn't your friend." Fionna teased back, a quirky grin on her lips. "Oh, and your lack of muscle."

Marshall scoffed, slightly offended by Fionna’s remark. "Excuse me! I am a 6-foot tall man, you tiny gremlin! Try fighting me, and you'll just get squished!" Marshall was, in fact, 6 feet tall. And Fionna was 5 feet 2 inches.

"Oh, please!" Now it was Fionna's turn to take offence. "I'd win in a fight with your scrawny ass any day! And if it's a battle of height you want, I'll just get Barnaby to stand next to you!" Barnaby was 6 foot 4-ish.

"Why you-!" Before Marshall could say anything else, he was interrupted by Larry.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Starting off with Larry and slowly going through each student’s mouth, the entire class (including the teacher) started chanting "fight!" To provoke the duo to do something they honestly weren't going to do.

"Oh, shut up!" Lee exclaimed, slumping back in his chair and looking away from his blonde friend, Fionna doing the same. The class didn't take too long to realize that their two entertainers weren't going to entertain, so they also fell silent. The teacher cleared their throat and pretending to calm the class down as if they weren't rioting with them.

It took a second or two of silence before a giggle escaped Fionna's lips, her eyes darting towards Marshall and when Marshall matched her gaze, she shut up. Marshall stared in faux anger for a second or two but couldn't help laughing as well, encouraging the blonde to cackle alongside him. "You're such a dingus." Spoke Fionna.

"Says you" retorted Lee. "But I still love you." Lee shrugged a little, a lopsided grin on his lips.

Fionna wrinkles her nose before sticking her tongue out at the latter, wiggling it to taunt the other a couple of times before letting a giant, goofy grin crack on to her lips. "I love you too!"

"Honestly," Larry interrupted a slight look of disgust but satisfied look on his face. "This is far too straight for me, but it's cute. I'll give y'all that."

Fionna just rolled her eyes while Lee gave Larry a wink. "I'm gonna finish my work." The blonde stated, sighing obnoxiously before actually working. Larry shrugged and decided to do the same, it wasn't like he was doing well in the course anyways and there were only like, 5 minutes, left of the class.

Lee, with those five minutes, begrudgingly thought about all the work he now had to finish all by himself. Half of him was proud that he was able to get himself out of bed today, but the other half regretted coming and getting buried in work he did not want to do. He'd definitely need help with his homework, and he couldn't ask Fionna, she barely knew her own stuff (that and the fact that she was two grades lower then he was.)

✥✥✥

[Hey]

Gumball stared at his phone in shock, a mixture of confusion and doubt running through his veins. He had received a text from God knows who and for God knows why. Barnaby could easily just ignore it since he knew that he hadn't given anyone his number. Barnaby wasn't really allowed to. So, this could just be junk or a spam message, but curiosity got the best of him, and he replied.

[Who is this?]

Gumball waited a few seconds, seeing if he would get a reply or not. And although he wished it was a spam number, he couldn't help but hope an actual person had texted him. It wasn't often he texted people, rarely even Fionna so he was wondering if he would like the change.

[It's Larry. 

Marshall gave me ur number.]

And to Gumball's surprise, he got a reply.

[Well I asked him to get

It from u]

[Oh.]

The chat ended up finishing there. What was Barnaby even supposed to say to that? The best he could do is probably introduce himself and start an actual conversation, but he wasn't used to texting. Or comfortable with it. He barely liked talking in person and texting was even harder since there was no… no emotion.

[Oh?

Aren't u a little bland]

Thankfully he didn't have to continue the conversation himself. Although it was rude to be called bland, he was relieved that he could at least reply to this.

[What can I say to that?

I don't really know you.]

[Well then let's get to know

each other]

"Oh..." Gumball spoke to himself biting his bottom lip and feeling a little nervous. Why is he texting someone he doesn't know? Should he keep texting? He couldn't just give his information to anyone. Deciding he was going to ask Fionna about him before he texted again, he turned off his phone and placed it back on his nightstand.

School had ended roughly an hour ago, and it was soon to be four, meaning Gumball soon had to go make dinner for Lennon. Which wasn't hard, nor did it take long, it was just nerve-wracking. Though, he couldn't be too upset about the time schedule since it actually forced him to eat something (if not, at least snack on something) as he prepared the meal.

He had been working on his homework when the text interrupted him, so he was going to go finish that up but was once again, interrupted by a knock. Turning to look at the door, he found out that no one was there. But when the second knock came, he knew where it was coming from. Lee's last visit was only yesterday so how was he supposed to forget the notorious rebel. With an eye-roll and a displeased sigh, he made his way towards his window instead and pushed the curtains aside to, unsurprisingly, reveal the latter.

Lee sat at the thin window ledge with an uncomfortable grin, just barely hanging on now that he had a backpack on his back. It was a lot harder to balance himself when loads of books and papers were trying to pull him back. He waited a few seconds to see if Gumball would open the window on his own, but to his misfortune, the nerd didn't do so. So, instead, Marshall was forced to knock on the glass once again, reminding the latter of his position.

Barnaby contemplated whether or not he should walk away and just leave Marshall stuck where he is. The thought sounded very rewarding, and this was quite possibly the only way he could get his revenge. So, with that in mind and half an evil smirk, Gumball walked back to his work table. Barnaby wasn't a total ass, his window was unlocked, and the net was still off from yesterday, he was just waiting to see how long it would take the other to realize this as well. And besides, Marshall is still a total stranger, why

should he let him in?

Marshall knocked loudly once again, but when he got no answer, he gave up with a sigh. He was quite stupid to think he could get help from the latter. Barnaby was the smartest dude he knew (on Fionna's accords), so he was only there for support. But obviously, the other was too big of a dick to do so. And to think he helped him out yesterday, also.

Regretting the entirety of his decision, he made his way back down the path he came with a knot in his stomach. He hated going back home, and he hated the thought of how stupid he was

sometimes.

✥✥✥

[did I say something wrong?]

Gumball once again looked at the text from the unknown number in dismay. How was he supposed to answer that? No, of course, the other hadn't said anything wrong, he just needed time to get to know the latter well enough from trustable sources to text back. And so, as expected, he sought out for said sources. He'd found out about Larry via Fionna yesterday, and from what she told him, he was a good guy, just too... Dramatic.

[No. I'm sorry I forgot to

text back. My name is Barnaby.

And I do not mind knowing you

better.]

He was trustable enough to text.

[Oh ik who u r dw]

Creepy.

[Oh um…

You?]

[Well it's still me Larry

And I'm pretty well known

Around the school.]

Gumball hadn't heard of Larry around the school yet. He heard from Fionna that he was the one who ran the school magazine, so he always had the latest gossip. Getting on his bad side meant instant rumours that were spread and believed without further questioning. However, if you befriended him, he would prevent any unnecessary scandals from spreading, and all in all, could make you seem cooler. GB not being the type to create his own fame (or so he thought) could use the others persistence to his advantage.

[I don't trust what people

say.

Why don't you tell me

About you, yourself

Instead?]

Gumball waited for a second or two, genuinely interested in Larry even though he'd rather not admit it. But before he could get an answer, a loud throat clearing forced him to look and see who it is.

"Why didn't you open the window!?" Marshall whisper-shouted, anger evident on his face but his voice as calm as he could keep it.

"It was unlocked." Came a simple remark. Barnaby had several different assignments to work on, and he desperately needed to get them done so he couldn't waste time being bothered by the latter. However, he was glad Lee had come to distract him from his texting. Help him refocus y'know? That, and clarify that he wasn't an asshole on purpose yesterday.

Feeling slightly stupid again, Marshall sighed and sat down on the chair next to GB's, placing his backpack on the ground. "Ok- listen... I need your help." Marshall had found out that Barnaby spent his free time in the library and since he also knew that he had lunch on the 3rd period, he just decided to hit up his good ol' pal Barnaby in the library.

"Why should I help...?" It was more cautious than snarky, really. He couldn't trust Marshall at all, and maybe the punch had to do something with it. Though, Barnaby couldn't help but admit that he did get a little more comfortable with Marshall after seeing the childlike wonder in his eyes at the grocery store.

"Because you're the only smart enough," and sweet enough "guy I know that can help me." Barnaby rose a brow. "Come on? It's just math! And a little bit of science. Nothing you can't handle!"

Gumball looked down at the current papers displayed in front of him, debating Marshall's request. Although Gumball had a lot of work, it really wasn't hard for him. They were only tedious questions that required a little too much effort. That or he could just accept he's smart for once, but he'd never do that. "I..." He let out a sigh, resting down his pencil and looking at the other. "I'll help you but on one condition." Lee nodded for the other to continue. "You have to behave. I cannot let you come into my house and constantly feel threatened."

Marshall scoffed, but he couldn't deny that the latter's fear was rational and reasonable. "Alright fine. I won't physically do anything" Barnaby cocked up a brow, but it didn't defect Lee. He didn't have any power over the other yet to make him change his statement.

With a soft defeated sigh, however, he relaxed up and cleaned the stuff in front of himself. "How your arm now?" Lee shrugged.

"Fi-Fi changed the bandages yesterday, and your stitches helped a lot, so I think it's going well." GB nodded but didn't say much further. "I can't believe you remembered though..."

"I don't think I'd forget after stitching you up. Your screams aren't something I can just easily forget." GB finished packing up and turned his body to the raven-haired man, now giving him his full attention.

"Hey, a man’s scream isn't that scarring" Lee retorted, leaning back in his chair and picking at the end of his shirt unconsciously.

"A man’s scream? You sounded more like a little girl!" Barnaby was about to laugh until he realized who he'd joked with. He'd started to get too comfortable with the latter big hadn't yet figured out if he could be this friendly.

Before GB could even apologize, Lee interrupted. "Excuse me?" Gumball could hear the offence in Marshall's tone, and he was ready to get up and run until a laugh escaped Lee's lips. "You look so scared, man! Lighten up! It’s just a joke." Unlike Gumball, Marshall was able to read the expression off the others face and figured he wasn't serious and was joking but was too big of a pussy to ask if he was allowed to joke. "You're allowed to have fun around me."

A choked sigh of relief escaped the taller boy’s lips before a nervous laugh followed. "Well... Ok. I'll help you. But I can't offer a lot of my time right now. My uncle is home, so I can't have anyone over. For your safety." What he meant by that, Lee could care less of. If it meant to wait a few days before dropping by? So be it. He didn't want to deal with adults being around anyways (Ironic since he's an adult.) Especially with the little intro to his treatment toward Barnaby, he saw not too long ago.

"That's a deal. I'll see you tomorrow." Lee stood up while grabbing his bag, satisfied and content with this brief meeting. However, before he could leave, Barnaby swiftly but gently grabbed onto Lee's wrist, stopping his leave. Marshall raised a brow, debating if he should rip his hand out of the other's grip but didn't need to as the latter's hand left as fast as it had come.

"I... I need your help in return..." Barnaby stated, looking around the library quickly to make sure no one was listening.

Marshall cocked up a brow but slowly sat back down, intrigued albeit not interested. "What is it? I'm not gonna pay you-"

Barnaby interrupted. "No. No, I don't need money..." he took in a deep breath and exhaled before finally stating his request. "I just- I need someone to help me not get beat up... I-" Gumball closed his mouth shut again, beyond nervous. His leg was tapping fast, and his brain was frantically running through different things he could say that would best get his point across. "Some people... I'm afraid, are trying to beat me up and although I could be wrong, I have a really strong feeling I'm not..."

Marshall looked a little confused at the other, not getting what the latter had meant. "You... you want me to kill someone?" Marshall whispered in secret surprise. A little taken back but amused. He didn't expect someone innocent looking be so... bad.

"Jesus- no!" Gumball tried to keep his voice low too but could help it from getting just a little loud. "I would just... I don't know... stay around or find out if I have any actual threats y'know?"

Marshall nodded, understanding now what the other meant. It didn't seem hard of a task really, everyone knew not to fuck with him, and it would give him a reason to come to school. Besides, being a bodyguard sounded cool as shit to Lee. "Who do you suspect?"

"Oh uh..." Gumball didn't speak, pursing his lips and looking away, but Lee wasn't having any of that. He had to know how big of a threat GB was actually in before he could actually think of helping. So, to force him to talk, he pretended to leave. Lee's plan worked perfectly, causes sudden panic to course through the latter’s’ veins. Barnaby grabbed on to the Marshall’s wrists, again with a gentle grasp that kind of made Lee uncomfortable. "It’s Phillip...."

"Flame?" Lee repeated, a little shocked but not really surprised. "Makes sense." Marshall sat back down and leaned a little slightly, making himself a bit more comfortable since he didn't plan on leaving again for a while. Gumball looked at Marshall with extreme surprise, honestly expecting Marshall to get mad for accusing his friend but it was quite the opposite. "He's the real jealous type, and Fionna's really been invested in you, so he's… well… cautious. I'll talk to him, but I suggest you don't go anywhere with him alone. That'll be your death wish." Lee sighed.

A lump formed in Barnaby's throat. He honestly didn't expect Phillip to genuinely want to beat him up, he just had a hunch that he wished was wrong. Regardless, he too sighed, planning out how he could either win Phillip over or just play it safe and ditch Fionna for a while. It's not like they meet much anymore anyways, sadly, so it shouldn't be too hard.

Marshall pushed his mouth to the side as he watched the other think, not sure what could be racing through it but knew it wasn't too bad. Gumball's frantic foot tapping had stopped, and his breathing was a steady pace again, so Lee understood there would be no panic attacks happening anytime soon. An observation the raven-haired had come to conclude to.

Marshall didn't get a lot of panic attacks, he was mostly just doomed with depression, but on some extreme occasions, he has experienced a few minor panic attacks. Not many, just enough to rile him up and since he caught on to the nerds’ anxiety (and realized that Gumball was in mid-panic attack way back in the bus) he figured he'd keep an eye out for him, just in case Barnaby does get one.

The students at the school were far too insensitive to know what (or even care about) mental illnesses, so the ones who had any had to stick out for each other. Though, of course, Lee could care less about the latter. Barnaby didn't mean anything to him, all he is a nerd who'll help him with his homework and hopefully give him hot chocolate (but honestly didn't think that will happen.) Regardless of what Marshall told himself though, he knew that the latter intrigued him in many ways. He said to himself he didn't want anything to do with a twink like Barnaby Gumball, but he still found himself drifting his thoughts towards the latter. Much like how Barnaby's thoughts drifted towards Lee whether he wanted to or not.

✥✥✥

A couple of days passed, Lennon had finally left Barnaby alone again, and the nerd no longer had such a strict schedule. Though that didn't mean he was entirely able to let loose; he still took care of the house and did his duties but at his own pace. A small sense of freedom.

During the past days, he'd ended up texting Larry every day. Shockingly, the two actually had a lot to talk about even if they didn't have similar interests. Sometimes they discussed school life, or seldom they debated social life, honestly, anything to not end the chat since they had so much fun talking together, but that was going to change.

[So hows ur family like?]

Unknowing of Barnaby's family life, Larry had ended up asking quite a dangerous question. Although he had gotten quite friendly with the latter, he still wants sure if he could tell the truth. Family issues aren't really a light topic to discuss y'know. But then again, basic information wouldn't give anything away and would stop the conversation from ending.

[I have my mother, father

And sister all back home.

I plan on visiting them on

The holidays.

Hopefully.

And you?]

It was only polite to ask the other the same question as well.

[ A sweet little family :)

I have my mom who I

Never really talk 2 n

My father passed away

When I was young]

[I'm so sorry to hear that.]

Barnaby couldn't imagine not being able to talk to his mom. He had a strong bond with his mom but his father he could not give less of a shit about. Well, that's what he told himself. Gumball would do anything to get his dad's validation.

[Meh. It's nothing

Don't stress my guy.

Anyways

I def wanna know about

Ur mom. I bet she's

just as sweet as you.]

Gumball sighed. Larry's typing style was quite irritating to read, but at least he could understand him. However, The last remark about being sweet left the nerd a little flustered.

[Ha-ha she is definitely

Really sweet. I'm sure

She'd love to meet you too.]

Gumball sighed again but for a whole other reason this time. He really did miss his mom. He wouldn't mind if Larry met her. Honestly, he'd like to meet him too. He's just so busy at school and is too scared to invite him over.

Closing his textbook, Barnaby leaned back in his chair, debating if he should put his feet up on his work table.

[Is she a great cook?

My mom barely made

Me food :// had 2 eat

Sandwiches that were

Like,,, hard as gold]

[Yeah, she is! She thought

Me how to cook!]

[U can cook?]

Before Barnaby could answer, his texting was interrupted by soft taps from his window. Knowing (and expecting) it was Marshall here for his tutor session, Gumball decided to put his text on hold and address the situation at hand first.

A long and exasperated sigh left Gumball’s lips as he opened the window, not surprised to see Marshall barely sitting on the pot ledge of his window. "You know there's the main door you can come through, right?" Gumball tried not to make his words sound sassy, but he couldn't help but let just a tiny bit of sass slip by.

"A... Door? I don't think I've ever heard of those... Quite frankly, they sound stupid, and I don' fuck with stupid," Gumball bit back the urge to reply with a snarky remark, knowing well it would mean trouble. Instead, he focused on the shit eating grin on Lee's face that was growing by the second. His eyes rolling as if triggered by the other's lips.

"Anyways..." Stepping aside, he let Marshall into his house, letting him fix himself up a bit before asking; "are you ready?"

Marshall looked up from patting down his clothes, a sigh escaping his lips after a second of registering the latter's words. As much as he'd rather be anywhere else, he knew he had to learn calculus from someone. Besides his teachers. "Yea, my books are in my bag," Lee stood up straight, "you?" Taking off the bag Marshall had previously mentioned, he tossed it at the taller male with a look to warn him about what he was about to do.

Regardless of understanding that Marshall was gesturing to toss his bag at him, it still took Barnaby by surprise though thankfully, he was able to catch it. "y-yea..." Another sigh escaped his lips. This is going to be a very long session. "I have everything set up on my work table

here. Just take a seat on the chair to your left, and I'll be there in a bit."

The work table that Barnaby had referred to was a rather large computer desk with different size drawers on either side of the desk, a sliding slot for the keyboard and a smaller protruding section on the top, center for the PC screen but no actual computer setup. There was a laptop, however, on the far-right corner (Barnaby's side of the table.) A screensaver of bubbles bouncing around currently visible on the screen and the keyboard lights shifting through hues in an oddly calming manner. Besides that, there was a textbook aligned perfectly straight with the table and a notebook on top of it. On Marshall's side of the table, there was also a notebook but no textbook. However, there was a black pencil case with tiny skulls littered across it sitting right next to the notebook. Two chairs stood in front of the table. They were the typical office chairs. However, they weren’t the soft cushion ones, harsh metal frame ones instead. Marshall couldn’t help but make a face at that. What type of loser chooses to have those chairs. Hey, at least they still had armrests.

Gumball rested Marshall's bag on top of his assigned chair before going into the closet to grab something. Marshall took this chance to do as he was told surprisingly. Pushing his bag off the chair it was on, he sat down and leaned back. Since his chair was still an office chair, it could lean far back with the release of its lock which Marshall was relieved that it was at least fun if not comfortable.

A sudden urge to kick his feet up on to the table arose, but Gumball walked out of the closet just in time to stop it. He really had no impulse control and did things as he thought, but that usually resulted in trouble, so he wasn’t sure if he was thankful for the others’ disturbance or upset. Gumball had grabbed his own bag that he’d placed in his closet after class that day. Along with that, he’d sent Larry a text back as well so he wouldn’t have left him on read before muting and closing his phone.

[Is that bad?]

[Not at all]

 Taking his own seat, Barnaby made himself comfortable as he tried to hide the smile forming on his lips, his bag on the floor between his legs. “Alright. You said you needed help with algebra, right?” He asked as he reached down into his bag, pulling out a shockingly boring and dull blue pencil case.

Marshall watched with a slightly bad taste in his mouth. How was this guy so… robotic? Boring? Bland? “Yea…” was all he could muster up. He genuinely expected more for someone like the latter. Gumball moved the notebook revealing a grade 10 algebra textbook that he’d borrowed from Fionna from underneath, catching Marshall’s attention. “Wait!” Marshall, interrupted, stopping Barnaby in the middle of opening his textbook. Hastily, Lee reached into his bag and pulled out his own textbook, revealing that it was a grade 12 one. “I’m a senior. Not a sophomore.”

Gumball looked at the textbook a little surprised. Why was Marshall taking math in his final year? Quite frankly, he didn’t think Lee was the smart type, and math was only mandatory for three years. The only time anyone would take math in senior year is if their college/university required it for their field of study. That's why it was confusing but what really baffled the blonde was that Lee was older than him? Who knew.

Grabbing the textbook, Gumball opened it and flipped through a couple of pages before stating his confusion. “You’re a senior? Why... Why are you taking math for your final year...?”

Lee looked at the latter a little surprised. He assumed Barnaby knew he was a senior but guess not. Marshall shrugged in response. In all honesty, he didn’t know what he was doing, but Lee knew he needed to go into something smart, so he could get a respectable job and become rich. Marshall was sick of living poor. “I need a good job, and I don’t know much about what I outta be, but math, science and English are kinda mandatory to do anything.” A lot of high schoolers took all the “smart” courses without having any actual plan in mind, so it wasn’t surprising to Barnaby that Marshall was doing the same. “I’m doin’ a fifth year after this anyways so I’ve got time.”

Dropping his gaze at the notebook in front of him, he decided to make a menacing bitch face, hold on to the edge of his chair and lazily rest on the chair. He had no reason to make the expression he was making, but he wanted to hide his embarrassment. To him, Barnaby probably had a very successful career planned out for the rest of his life, and it made him feel really stupid.

With a nod, however, Gumball chose to not judge and closed the textbook. “Well, that’s understandable. I’ll have to learn this with you since I’m a junior. Would you like to go over grade 11 junk just to refresh memories or do you want to get right into it?” He placed Marshall’s textbook on the table in front of Lee “I borrowed Fionna’s textbook thinking you were in the same grade as her but that’s clearly not the case.”

Marshall sat up properly in his spot, a little surprised he wasn’t taunted at or made fun of. “I don’t mind reviewing. It’ll help and um… Fi and I met two years ago when Phillip introduced her as his girl. We’ve been real good friends since and I kinda sneak into her classes sometimes so I see where you’d get confused.”

GB just hummed in response. He didn't know what else to really say, so he just opened up his own book to the first lesson and opened his notebook to a blank page. “Anyways, I don't want to waste your time any longer so we can get started right away. The notebook and pencil case are yours to keep. I bought both and filled the pencil case with all the things I thought you'd need, but I don't want you to take this home with you. I don't want you to end up forgetting it or losing it, so it's best I take care of them. Once you're done with these tutoring sessions, I'll gladly let you keep it.” Barnaby reached into his bag and pulled out a bland looking pencil case that was his own. Unzipping it and looking for his pencil, he continued, “sorry if that's a bother but I like doing things in a certain way...”

Lee, in fact, wasn’t bothered. He appreciated that the latter took charge and actually told him what to do and how to do things. It made it easier not to mess up. “It’s all chill, my man. You do you. I just gotta figure this stupid shit out.” He gestured at the textbook. “Also I really appreciate you buying me that, you really didn’t have to though.” GB dismissed him with a wave and a smile, focusing on writing down the syllabus title, date and his name to start things off. Marshall was satisfied with the response, smiling back softly but Barnaby didn’t see.

Reaching out for the case, Marshall examined what was inside. It was childish and odd but he actually quite enjoyed looking through pencil cases. Each person had different things in them, personalized to their likings. Sure, yes, there are basic pens, pencils and erasers but what type of each item was what made each pencil case different. The one in Marshall's hand, however, just had basic stationery. Two blue, a red and a black pen, a few pencils, an eraser, a sharpener and a… a fountain pen? Lee took out the maroon fountain pen and held it out in front of him, trying to pull open the cap and examining what it was exactly but to no prevail. “Why is this in here?”

Gumball looked up from the example he was reading, having not realized marshall had busied himself in his pencil case but it didn't take long for Barnaby to understand what the latter was enquiring about. “Oh,” reaching out to grab the said pen, he twisted himself to face lee before showing him how to open the pen. “It’s a fountain pen, you twist the cap like a bottle.” Barnaby did as he said, twisting the cap in a clockwise rotation to reveal the unique nib. “I only use them so I thought you might want one?” He gave Marshall his pen back before grabbing his own to show that he did in fact only use fountain pens.

Surprisingly, the pen was the only thing in the nerd’s room that actually had colour. “It’s pink…?” Lee stated more than asked but he was still curious why out of all the items to have colour, it was a mere pen.

Gumball didn’t wanna say why it was pink, really. He wasn’t allowed anything that was too vibrant in colour in case it makes him look too feminine for his dads' standards. Both, his dad and uncle have had very toxic views on masculinity that they have for sure drilled into the poor boys head since the day he was born. “Oh um…” Barnaby couldn’t exactly tell the truth about why his pen was pink. He didn’t know how Marshall really thought or if he had the same mindset as his dad. “It’s my sisters…”

Pink was, quite sadly, Barnaby’s favourite colour. He didn’t know why but it was just charming to him, and he enjoyed the hue. He only had a handful of items that were pink, all hidden in places only he could find them. One being his pencil case.

“Oh… Sweet… It’s pretty.” Lee didn’t believe Gumball’s answer. It was proof to all the twink assumptions he had made about Gumball previously so he decided he’d rather think the later has a secret stash of so much pink and rainbow items that it’s obnoxious.  “Can you do fancy letters with that pen?”

“Calligraphy?” Both their pens were, in fact, diamond tip so they could be used to do calligraphy but Gumball wasn’t sure if he could do it. “I tried it a while ago, but I'm not good.” Gumball flipped to a new page in his notebook before pushing it in between Lee and himself on the table, so they both had a clear view. Gumball started, writing in his own weird normal, cursive and bubbly handwriting but with a few thicker lines here and there.

“So calligraphy is just cursive?” Lee questioned, getting his pen ready to try it himself.

“Not necessarily but that’s the one I learned,” his calligraphy was horrible. At least his regular handwriting was so pretty. “At least I tried to learn it.”

Lee got ready to write and GB moved aside to let Marshall write. Gumball was honestly really wasn’t excited to see Marshall’s handwriting. He just assumed it would be like chicken scratch and he’d have to lie about it; complement it not to be mean. However, when Lee started writing, Barnaby couldn’t keep his eyes off the paper. Marshall’s handwriting was a really pretty cursive that was small and tall. Tightly pressed together but it was so pretty to look at, regardless of the fact no one could read it but him.

Marshall chuckled softly when he saw Gumball trying to read what he’d written, knowing very well the latter couldn’t read it. “Here, give me a second.” Marshall rewrote what he had written but in a little more clear way, still just as beautiful but there was a little more space between the letters and the curves was bigger. 

Gumball’s face deadpanned when he read ‘you’re a nerd, fuckface’ quickly pulling his book away from Marshall after that. “Well let's get to working then, huh?” Marshall couldn’t help but chuckle. He really did love fucking around with the loser next to him and besides, who says that’s what he’d actually written before anyways?

Regardless, Barnaby couldn’t deny that Marshall had nice handwriting, even if it was illegibal.

✥✥✥

Surprisingly, Lee actually focused on the work GB assigned him and was serious throughout the hour. Marshall came every day after school to learn for the next month, stayed for an hour and then left promptly once they were done. Of course, they joked a bit in the hour but most of it was work focused. Surprisingly becoming friends.

Phillip wouldn’t mess with Barnaby anymore, he saw that Marshall was spending more and more time around the nerd and it was too dangerous to try something. Not only did Marshall spend time, but he actually started attending his classes, spending his lunch in the library with GB and even dropping off the nerd from his locker to his class. All in the name of “protection.”

“Uncle’s not coming this month,” Barnaby spoke with a cheer in his tone, closing his locker and locking it. “So, Marshall, you can keep coming over!” fixing his backpack on his shoulders, he smiled at both Marshall and Fionna who stood by him. “That and I’m planning a small party before winter break and I want you two to come!” Fionna replied with a loud, excited gasp.

Marshall pushed off the locker he was leaning on and avoided eye contact, unable to return the same level of excitement. “I uh… I’ve kind of started a job…” Another, even more excited gasp escaped Fionna’s lips. 

“Where?!” She exclaimed.

“Oh uh, at the cafe down south. I’m a server but I’m hoping to do a gig or two at the mini stage they have.” He looked up and crossed his fingers in front of her, a smile just barely gracing itself on his lips. “Just bring my bass and blow the roof off the place.”

Marshall played the bass? Gumball knew he sang but he played as well? “You play?” Marshall tended to hum when he was in deep concentration and normally, Barnaby would’ve been annoyed and would have told anyone else to stop ages ago but Lee’s humming range and beat improv was actually quite impressing and entertaining. 

“Sure do bubs--” Gumball rolled his eyes “--I’ll play at your party maybe.” Now that interested the nerd.

“I plan on making hot chocolate with fresh ingredients,” Gumball spoke, “maybe that could be your payment.”

Marshall couldn’t help but smile like a dork. Good quality hot chocolate? Especially for him? Absolutely heavenly. “Sure dude. I’ll have to see exactly how good it is. If it’s as any good as your cooking than maayyybbeee it’ll just cut it.” His smile turned in to a smirk.

“Alright,” Gumball chuckled briefly. “I’ll make sure to add extra marshmallows to please you.”

“Mine too!” Fionna butted and lee just stuck his tongue out in reply. Getting a glare and pout from the blonde. “Anyway, when is the party, Barnes?”

Gumball cringed at the name and decided to ignore it. “The day before Christmas break, so the Friday, the last day of class. Since I’m leaving on the Saturday to visit family and it’s like a week before Christmas. Seven o’clock.”

“Are you inviting Larry?~” Fionna asked with a smirk on her lips. She knew about the messages between the two and how Gumball was becoming so gay for him. She told Barnaby that Larry was gay so that kind of sparked curiosity in his sexual preference and as much as he was scared of accepting he might be gay, he felt just as happy texting Larry.

“I haven’t really asked him, should I?”

“Ew no!” Marshall exclaimed almost instantly. “Don’t gay up the place with him around?”

Fionna looked at Marshall a little confused. Larry was an openly gay and flamboyant man who was also Lee’s best friend. His gayness never bothered him before, so why now?

Gumball just looked at Lee with an unimpressed look, getting a raspberry in response. He quickly checked his phone to see if he had any unread messages from the person he was just talking about, frowning when there weren’t any. “Anyway,” Gumball directed his attention back to the group, “would you still be coming for tutoring? Like at all?”

“Yea of course! I’ll show up the same time, bud. Every other day though”

He didn’t though. Even though he said he would come every other day, he didn’t. In fact, he stopped coming entirely. He wasn’t at school and he wasn’t showing up at Barnaby’s house so when the party day rolled around, it wasn’t shocking that Marshall didn't show up. Much like the previous two weeks leading up to the event, the party was spent alone with Fionna as well. Nothing wrong with that, he was just hoping for more people. He made so many goodies for everyone. Larry couldn’t show up because he was at some cabin with his family, away for Christmas and Marshall was MIA. Cake offered for her and mono to come but he didn’t want them to end up fucking in one of his rooms. It almost happened the last time he let the two together in his house.

“Take my umbrella!” Barnaby exclaimed from the door, holding out his umbrella for Fionna to take it. So much for a white Christmas. It was pouring cats and dogs around 10 pm, Gumball’s party over already.

Fionna did not come back to borrow the umbrella, instead, used the container Gumball had used to pack a shit tone of goods he mad in to cover herself. It worked enough to get her into Mono’s car. With a big smile and wave, the two silently bid each other ado, ending the night as the car drove off.

Barnaby made haste packing things up, cleaning up his kitchen and washing the dishes, leaving two glasses of hot chocolate to the side, however. He put the cups in a tray after he was done, taking it upstairs. He put the tray on his work table before slipping into the bathroom and getting comfortable before returning to his room and just… standing there, looking at his window.

Why was he so hopeful that Marshall would still show up? Why did he think that at any moment, he’d hear the tap on the glass and that shit eating grin-

Barnaby shook his head, clearing his head before going to pick up his own cup and then making it to his bed. He wasn’t sleepy so he decided to read on his bed until he was.

Pm turned in to am and without even realizing, it was 1 am and Gumball had yet to actually realize what was happening in his book. Staring at his clock, he only frowned, mostly displeased by his hopeful nature. Setting the book aside, he mentally noted that he hadn’t taken a sip of his drink either before turning off his side table light. “Good night.” He told himself, now comfortably wrapped up in his blankets.

Knock knock knock!

Barnaby ripped the blanket off himself, whipping to look at the window and surprise, surprise, it’s Marshall Lee, soaking wet. Barnaby didn’t know whether to be happy or upset but he was sure as hell angry. Glaring daggers at the window, Barnaby got up and opened Marshall Lee’s special entrance with fury and in return, all he got was a sloppy smirk. “Mind letting me in, sweetheart?” Gumball’s urge to just shove him out his window and on to the ground was so strong, he could probably move mountains. However, before Gumball could even say anything, let alone do anything, the latter pushed himself in and made himself at home. Drenching Barnaby's carpets and making them all muddy.

Looking around, Marshall noticed the two cups, a snarky remark popping in his head. “You drank t-two cups of-of tea…?” Marshall couldn’t even say another sentence without his voice cracking and his boy almost breaking down. He jammed the balls of his hands into his eyes and hunched over, trying to push back tears but he couldn’t stop his body from quivering. Both the cold and his emotional state taking a toll. 

All the anger that had conjured up was thrown out the window, instantly being replaced with worry. “Marshall…?” gumball inquired, moving to place a hand on the latters back but the other moved away, looking up right after and trying to pretend everything was ok.

“Everythings. Fine.” He barely let out. “I’m just here for the party.” He took off the guitar he had on his back and rested it against the floor.

“Marshall, It’s 1 am… the party was at seven…” Barnaby didn’t push it. He needed Marshall not to blow up or be mad at him. It’s best for both their mental health. “Let me get you some clothes, at least… you’re soaking wet…” Barnaby hesitated at first but went to the closet soon after (catching that the other was wearing his old sweatshirt.) 

Lee didn’t try and stop him. There was no point. There was no point in coming to the others place either. He was so stupid. How could he think this would turn out well? You ignore the guy for two weeks and then pop right back as nothing happened? And expect to be taken care of? What was he? Fucking stupid? It wasn’t like he mattered anyway. Barnaby was some stranger he met what? A couple of months ago? You punched him for fuck's sake. It isn’t anyone’s fault this happened but yours! You deserved this and that’s that! Go back to your hell hole of a house and sob there you filthy-

“Marshall?” Marshall’s thought was amuck, running wild and saying so many rude things that no one would say to others and here he was, telling himself exactly those. And if it weren’t for Barnaby’s soft voice, he would still be spiralling down his thought, lost. So lost, in fact, he hadn’t even realized Gumball was hugging him against his chest and he was being held with such a comforting grip that his teary eyes were staining the fabrics on the latters chest.

Noticing this didn’t stop Marshall though, he couldn’t help but further break down and clutch gumball’s shirt and uncontrollably sob. Gumball didn’t dare stop, he just held the latter knowing very well he needed this, even when Marshall apologized for this.

It took a bit for the other to calm down but once he was, he let go of Gumball’s shirt and he let go of Lee. Marshall had a massive headache now, his head throbbing and his eyes aching from dryness but he still felt like sobbing and breaking down again, this not being nearly enough tears.

Gumball just grabbed the clothes he had placed on his bed before hugging marshall and gestured them at Lee. “You can uh… keep these ones too if you need… Let me know when you’re ready to talk… I see you had a rough night so you can stay here too if you'd like….” Gumball offered awkwardly, not really used to comforting others. Marshall grabbed the offered clothes. “I’ll uh… I’m going to go reheat the hot chocolate…”

Marshall didn’t really say anything but Gumball understood why. Marshall can talk when he's read. Quickly changing his own shirt in his closet, he grabbed the two cold beverage cups before going downstairs to do as he’d said. Marshall took a second, a couple of minutes actually to just stand there. After so much grief, he was feeling so… numb. So empty. He didn’t know if he should take the other offer of clothes or not but convinced himself he should. He was already burdening the other, he shouldn’t fight him either. Heading into the bathroom, Marshall took a quick shower to try and endorse himself in good smells and try and feel clean but no matter how much he scrubbed, he still felt rotten.

He didn’t waste much time, moving as swift as possible even though he’d space out sometimes. Gumball hadn’t yet come back upstairs by the time Marshall left the bathroom so he decided go meet the nerd downstairs. Heading into the kitchen (He assumed that’s where he’d be) he spotted the redhead, just about pouring the drinks into the mug. “Did I take too long?” marshall shook his head, his hair drying up and taking their natural wavy shape. “Ok good. I ended up doing something extra to try and cheer you up.” Gumball gestured to one of the chairs in his island table. “Have a seat.”

Marshall silently took his seat, watching the other pull out two of those paper ketchup containers with long white stuff in it. He placed two of them in front of Marshall before grabbing the two cups and placing the cups in front of him too. “Wanna see something cool?” Childlike interest started to spark in Marshall’s eyes as Barnaby offered, a smile gracing the nerds' lips. He picked up on of the tiny white cups and started to peel away at the paper, showing what seemed to be white chocolate hardened at the base. He placed the cylinder with the white chocolate bottom first into his drink and watched as the chocolate melted away to watch the long white things unfold and show a flower, a few chocolate chips in the center. “It’s a marshmallow flower! I made them for you guys and Fionna loved hers! Now you try!” Gumball, for once, was proud of himself.

Marshall instantly reached put for his, his eyes super wide in anticipation, his sorrows temporarily forgotten. He carefully placed the unpeeled marshmallow flower into his cup and watched the chocolate melt away, letting the petals fall flat onto his drink. “Woah…”  he exclaimed very softly, beyond mesmerized by something Gumball deemed so simple.

Getting the hot chocolate he really wanted finally.

✥✥✥

They sat and drank for a bit, Gumball even pulled out some snack he had made and marshall scarfed those down too, beyond hungry.

Marshall swallowed the bite in his mouth. “My girlfriend broke up with me.” Gumball nearly spat out his drink. So much for subtlety or reading the room. “She sold a whole bunch of my shit, some of which was really important to me… when I told her it upset me, she told me I was a psycho for being upset and then broke it all off…” Marshall stared at the bottom of his empty cup, sadness creeping back but that damn drink was too good to let sadness ruin it.

Gumball swallowed the sip that was in his mouth before reaching over and placing a hand on the other back. He wasn’t a physically affectionate person, didn’t much enjoy it but wasn’t afraid to give it. Lee, on the other hand, craved it so everything Barnaby was doing was working wonders on him. “I’m so sorry to hear that…”

“Nah dude, it’s all good... I don’t even know why I’m upset...she treated me like shit and fucked with everyone…” Marshall leaned back, “but fuck… I really cared for her man.” He let out a shaky sigh. “Whatever. It’s done. I’ll cry about it again tomorrow,” Gumball frowned, “For now though, I'm sleeping here like you said I could. No, take backs.” Marshall’s smile returned and gumball couldn't help but smile back, a soft blush dancing on his cheeks.

“Of course.”


End file.
